La dama y el vagabundo
by Bala-2006
Summary: Tras perder toda su fortuna Inuyasha Taisho termina vagabundeando por las calles. Está sumido en un pozo de amargura hasta que una mujer anónima le da un billete de veinte dólares y lo deja completamente fascinado. Ahora, su peor enemigo le ha hecho una propuesta que podría suponer la vuelta a sus días de oro y por el camino, la forma perfecta para conquistar a esa mujer.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Escuchaba villancicos a la lejanía. Unos niños cantando, tal vez. Seguro que esperaban alguna propina a cambio de compartir sus angelicales voces y seguro que ellos tendrían más suerte que él. La gente de bien daba dinero a niños rubios de mejillas sonrojadas que cantaban de forma adorable con sus bufandas y sus guantes a juego. La gente de bien no le tiraba ni un mísero centavo a un vagabundo.

Sentado sobre un cartón mojado con la cabeza gacha debía parecer la clase de "persona" indeseable que los padres definían a sus hijos para que tuvieran cuidado por la calle. Sus vaqueros que una vez fueron unos Levi´s auténticos ahora estaban desgastados, viejos y rotos. Sus botas de Gucci están embarradas e irreconocibles. Su camisa de Calvin Klein hacía tiempo que dejó de oler a nueva y pasó a oler a sudor y a sangre seca. El abrigo de Prada que en su día le pareció digno de alguien de su clase, ya no le daba tanto calor como aquel entonces. Su marca había perdido todo su valor a medida que él se iba congelando lenta y dolorosamente.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que probó un bocado de cualquier comida? Ya no lo recordaba. Su última comida fue lamer un brik de leche que alguna adorable familia habría tirado al contenedor de la esquina en una de esas carísimas bolsas reciclables que él mismo ayudó a patrocinar con su difunta empresa. Tenía hambre, estaba famélico y no existía un solo alma caritativa que le diera algo de dinero para comprarse un simple pedazo de pan. Tampoco podía culparlos a ellos. Durante sus días de vacas gordas, él no fue precisamente el hombre más caritativo sobre la faz de la tierra. La caridad era una palabra sin sentido para él. Donaba dinero a muchas organizaciones porque era conveniente para su imagen pública pero nada más. Escogía una asociación al azar sin pararse a pensar, escribía una ridícula suma de dinero que posteriormente descontaría de las mejoras para las condiciones de sus trabajadores y sonreía para una fotografía que aparecería en primera página del periódico. Necesitó perderlo todo para darse cuenta de lo egoísta e hipócrita que era.

- ¡Feliz navidad!

Escuchó el tintineo de las monedas cayendo al suelo y no pudo evitar girar la cabeza para ver esas relucientes circunferencias acumulándose a los pies de los niños. Robarle el dinero a unos niños sería mezquino, sucio y poco cristiano. Él estaba sucio y no era un devoto cristiano pero tampoco era mezquino ya. Así pues, apartó la mirada y apretó los puños a los costados pensando en toda la comida que podría comprar con eso.

- ¡Gracias!

Él no conoció el auténtico significado de esa palabra hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para empezar a utilizarla. Decía "gracias" en los eventos públicos y por convención social pero nunca antes lo había dicho sintiéndolo de corazón hasta que otro vagabundo le ofreció un trago de su coñac para entrar en calor. Fue un acto totalmente desinteresado y para aquel experto vagabundo tan normal, tan asumido que casi se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Volvió de nuevo la cabeza para ver a uno de los niños recoger la última moneda del suelo y después se cogieron todos de la mano para volver a sus casas. Él los miró envidiando su suerte. Llegarían a sus bien decoradas casas, con sus amorosos padres, al calor de la calefacción o incluso con chimenea. Muchos de ellos tendrían un perro; otros un gato. Seguro que verían alguna película o algún programa navideño en familia, esperando impacientemente a que llegara la noche buena. Aún quedaba una semana para que Papa Noé, o su padre disfrazado de él, dejara los regalos bajo el árbol.

¿Qué pensarían sus padres de él si lo vieran en ese momento? De hecho, ya debían saber que estaba en la más absoluta ruina. Ellos le advirtieron sobre su propia avaricia, intentaron que se cuidara, quisieron apoyarlo pero él los desdeño por un poco de dinero, un Ferrari y unas cuantas modelos. No se atrevía a volver a su casa y pedirles cobijo después de eso y lo peor de todo es que sabía que ellos lo estaban buscando.

Levantó la vista y observó con rabia la no tan difunta empresa que él presidía dos años atrás. Lo perdió todo al confiar en la persona equivocada. Una persona que supo jugar muy bien con él y lo sumió más todavía en el mundo de sus vicios mientras se dedicaba a trapichear con su empresa hasta hacerse con ella. Después de él, todos sus empleados se fueron al paro. Sin embargo, sus empleados tenían familias; él la había perdido. No había vuelto a ver a uno solo de sus ex empleados pasar por allí. No conocía personalmente a todos pero sí que podía reconocerlos de vista. Su equipo directivo también desapareció por completo aunque sabía, gracias a algún periódico extraviado, que muchos de ellos se habían incorporado en otras empresas.

Se estaba resignando a morirse de hambre cuando un billete de veinte dólares cayó sobre su regazo. Pensó que alguien le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero los tacones que vio frente a él cambiaron de dirección para marcharse. ¡No podía permitirlo!

Agarró el billete de veinte dólares y se levantó de un salto que casi le hizo caer al suelo de nuevo. Estaba famélico.

- ¡Espera!

La mujer se detuvo y se volvió. Él se quedó sin respiración. Durante su época como presidente de su empresa se había movido entre las bellezas más cotizadas de todo el mundo, pero jamás se había cruzado con una mujer como ella. Quiso besarla, abrazarla, amarla y sobre todo, protegerla. Nunca nadie había inspirado en él semejante sentimiento de protección.

No sabía si era alta o eran los tacones los que le daban esa impresión. Llevaba una preciosa melena azabache de rizos naturales suelta que se balanceaba con la suave brisa invernal de aquel día de diciembre. Sus impresionantes ojos color chocolate enmarcados por unas largas y femeninas pestañas brillaban a la luz del único rayo de sol en ese día nublado que justo la enfocaba a ella como si se tratara de una aparición celestial. A lo mejor lo era y él deliraba antes de morir. Su nariz pequeña era respingona y tenía unas adorables pecas justo en el puente. Además, sus gruesos y sensuales labios color rojo, completamente naturales, contrastaban por completo con su tez blanca y nívea. Empezaba a tener el complejo de Blancanieves o algo por el estilo.

Un taxi se detuvo junto a ella, él ni se había percatado de que hubiera llamado a un taxi de lo ensimismado que estaba. Su corazón latía con fuerza, palpitaba más bien contra su pecho. No podía dejarla marchar así, no ahora que le había encontrado.

- No puedo aceptarlo… - dijo con voz ronca por la falta de alimento y el frío.

- Claro que sí. – le sonrió- Sólo son veinte dólares.

Dos años atrás, él no hubiera escatimado ni en veinte dólares a la hora de tener que soltar prenda. Odiaba dar dinero, sólo lo hacía por su imagen pública. Dar unos pocos miles de dólares que en realidad pertenecían a sus empleados, le darían a él muchos más ingresos para engrosar su ya bien abultada cuenta bancaria.

La vio abrir la puerta del taxi y no pudo evitar que subiera. Sí que intentó seguirlo desesperado por la preocupación de no poder volver a verla.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella no lo escuchó o no quiso contestarle. El taxi arrancó y se quedó allí sólo con veinte dólares y cara de idiota. Observó fijamente aquel taxi en el que se marchaba la mujer que perfectamente podría haber sido el amor de su vida y se insultó mentalmente por haber sido tan lento de reflejos por primera vez en su vida.

Se guardó el billete de veinte dólares en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, sabiendo que no lo gastaría jamás y corrió hacia al escaparate de una tienda para observar su propio reflejo. ¡Estúpido! Ella sería el amor de su vida pero él no era el de ella ni por asomo. Su cabello era plateado y estaba perfectamente cortado cuando podía permitirse pagar al peluquero más caro del país. En ese momento parecía castaño de lo sucio que estaba y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Su cara también estaba sucia y mejor no hablar de sus dientes. Y pensar que él había sido considerado uno de los hombres más sexis del mundo.

- Mamá, ese señor está muy sucio.

- Shhhhhhh. – la hizo callar- Si te oye nos perseguirá.

Como si él tuviera algún interés en esa señora gorda y repipi y su grosera hija.

- ¿Por qué está tan sucio?

- Porque es pobre. – le explicó la madre en voz baja.

- ¿Qué son los pobres, mamá?

- Parásitos hija mía. Ensucian nuestra sociedad.

Su paciencia tenía un límite.

- ¡Parásito serás tú entrometida!

La mujer gritó ofendida, lo insultó sin que una sola persona interviniera y se llevó a su hija, casi la arrastró, lejos de allí. Por él mejor, no quería ver gentuza como ésa por su zona. Y dos años atrás él era parte de esa gentuza. No sabía decir qué era lo que más lo molestabs: que lo estuvieran insultado o descubrir que él mismo fue como ellas.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos dispuesto a buscar un buen sitio para pasar lo que sería una noche lluviosa cuando escuchó la sirena de un coche patrulla. Se encogió de hombros intentando pasar desapercibido y se pegó a la pared pero el coche de policía lo estaba buscando justamente a él. Tuvo que detenerse al cuarto llamado del agente, cuando lo amenazó con encarcelarlo por desobediencia a la ley.

Los agentes salieron de su coche y se acercaron a él con las porras en las manos, amenazantes. Otra paliza no. ¡Él no había hecho nada!

- ¿Ocurre algo agentes?

- Nosotros hacemos las preguntas aquí.

Se mordió la lengua para no contestar cualquier barbaridad y asintió con la cabeza.

- Hemos recibido una llamada de una mujer que dice haber sido amenazada por un vagabundo en esta zona.

- No sé de qué me están hablando…

Claro que lo sabía pero no pensaba ceder. Esa maldita gorda repipi y su enervante hija.

- Yo creo que sí. – afirmó el otro jugueteando con su porra- Su descripción del vagabundo concuerda contigo.

Hubo un tiempo en el que nadie se atrevía a tutearlo sin su consentimiento. ¡Mal educados!- pensó. Para ser policía debería estar reglado que aprobaran un examen sobre buena educación y civismo, justo lo que les faltaba.

- Insisto en que…

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?- se rió- ¿Lo metemos en la cárcel?- le preguntó al otro agente.

- Asalto, injuria, desobediencia a la ley… Me parece que alguien va a pasar una larga temporada en prisión. Espero que tengas un buen abogado.

Los dos agente se rieron de él a la cara por el chiste del otro y se dispusieron a agarrarlo para arrastrarlo dentro del coche de patrulla. Policía corrupta y cuarentonas sin nada mejor que hacer, la combinación perfecta para pasar unas navidades estupendas.

Clavó los talones en el suelo intentando resistirse y quiso agarrarse a alguna parte pero cada policía le tenía sujeto un brazo. No le dejaron más remedio que arañarlos con sus uñas extremadamente largas pero llevaban guantes de piel. Quiso morderlos pero sus chamarras eran demasiado gruesas. Incluso los escupió y se ganó un buen puñetazo en el abdomen. Ya estaba desistiendo en su labor de huir cuando sonó la bocina de un coche.

Levantó la vista y vio frente a frente su propio Ferrari. ¡El cabrón de Naraku!

- ¡Bastardo!- gritó.

La ventanilla de piloto se bajó, dejando entrever el rostro bien acicalado del hombre que se lo quitó todo. Si le soltaban, lo mataría, lo haría pedazos lentamente y disfrutaría de cada momento. Ese bastardo, ese desgraciado, ese hijo de puta que le robó tantos años de esfuerzo. Juró vengarse de él, juró no morir sin haberlo conseguido y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su juramento. ¡Merecía la muerte!

- Agentes, ¿por qué no sueltan a mi amigo?

¿Su amigo? ¡Ni en sus mejores sueños! Sin embargo, los agente lo soltaron y él cayó de rodillas sobre el cemento mojado, como si ya no estuviera lo bastante humillado. Alzó la vista lo suficiente para ver a esos policías corruptos agarrar los billetes de cien dólares que les entregaba el auténtico delincuente y no pudo reprocharle que lo hiciera. Él mismo había sobornado a muchos policías para que hicieran como que no habían visto nada después de haberse estrellado durante una borrachera. ¿Acaso era él mejor que Naraku Tatewaki? ¿O estaba hecho de la misma arcilla podrida?

Ya no estaba tan molesto con él y sus intenciones asesinas iban disminuyendo. Se levantó y se sacudió el pantalón lo más que pudo, como si le importara su aspecto frente a él. No fue hasta que el coche de patrulla se marchó que se atrevió a dar un par de pasos hacia su antiguo Ferrari. Ya estaba pasado de moda, podría comprarse el último modelo, pero quería hacerle rabiar.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Te necesito, Inuyasha.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que alguien lo había llamado por su nombre. Estaba tan ensimismado en esa ensoñación que ni se planteó cuestionarlo.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Tu colaboración para un proyecto.

- Todo tiene un precio. – le aseguró.

- Sube y lo discutiremos.

Se montó en el que era su antiguo coche y cerró la puerta, sellando de esa manera el que sería su inminente destino. Naraku lo necesitaba por alguna razón y él estaba sediento de venganza. Seguro que los dos llegaban a un acuerdo del que se aseguraría de salir ganador.

- Inuyasha, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?

- La fuente del parque está vigilada últimamente.

- ¿La fuente del parque?- se rió- ¡Por favor, mírate! Y pensar que eras el más grande, mi ejemplo a seguir.

- Si lo que quieres es burlarte de mí, me bajo aquí mismo. – lo amenazó.

- ¡No, espera!

La cosa se ponía interesante. Naraku estaba transpirando y en su mirada leía el puro nerviosismo. Algo lo preocupaba, incluso lo asustaba y al parecer era él la única persona capaz de solucionarlo. Bien, lo soportaría un poco más sólo para saber qué demonios quería y mientras tanto, se dedicaría a pensar en su ángel de navidad. Soñar era gratis, ¿no? Además, si lograba devolverle el golpe a Naraku Tatewaki, tendría los medios económicos suficientes para acercarse a ella y que ella lo viera. Jamás olvidaría el gesto que tuvo con él, jamás perdería ese billete de veinte dólares.

Su coche seguía andando como la seda y en menos de quince minutos llegaron a su antiguo apartamento. Naraku estaba dispuesto a restregarle toda su antigua vida, al parecer. Decidió quitarle importancia, pues él estaba a punto de recuperarlo todo. No volvería a ser tan estúpido una segunda vez. Iba a recuperar su casa, su coche, su empresa y su familia. Por supuesto, jamás olvidaría todo lo que había aprendido; cambiaría y sería una buena persona.

Al entrar en su viejo apartamento descubrió que la decoración había cambiado por completo y ahora era minimalista, en blanco y negro. No le gustó. A él siempre le encantaron los colores vivos, la decoración un poco más conservadora, más hogareña y cálida. Naraku le hizo pasar y se dirigió directamente hacia el mini bar. Él lo siguió y recibió con mucho gusto su primera copa de whisky en los últimos dos años. Se terminó su whisky añejo antes de salir de esa casa pero pudo observar con rabia sus viejas botellas de vino. Ese vino valía más que toda esa casa.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, sigues siendo el mismo de antes. Siempre directo al grano.

- En eso te equivocas, ya no soy el mismo.

Naraku tuvo la osadía de reírse y se dirigió hacia un taburete que a él le pareció realmente hortera.

- Miroku Ishida.

Sólo pronunció ese nombre y fue suficiente para que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, despertando en él antiguos recuerdos. Miroku Ishida era su mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de razón. Habían jugado cientos de partidos de fútbol americano juntos, pilotaban sus propios coches de Fórmula 1 en una pista privada, acudían juntos a todas las fiestas, habían compartido negocios e incluso conquistas. Miroku Ishida fue la única persona que le ofreció su incondicional ayuda cuando más lo necesitaba pero su orgullo lo cegó y rechazó lo que en ese momento le pareció compasión.

- ¿Por qué lo mencionas?

- Sé que eráis muy bueno amigos.

- ¿Y qué?- se puso a la defensiva.

- Necesito que firme un contrato con mi empresa para conseguir uno aún mejor. La condición que me han impuesto es él.

Se bebió su copa de un solo trago sabiendo de antemano a qué se refería. Leía la prensa económica de los periódicos que se encontraba por ahí y Miroku estaba en plena batalla con su amor imposible: Sango Kinomotto. Si no tuviera sus mañas de mujeriego, nada de eso estaría sucediendo. Pero Sango tampoco era estúpida y sabía que no le convenía firmar un acuerdo con ninguna empresa si Miroku tampoco lo hacía. Sango no firmaría jamás antes de Miroku y su empresa era de gran interés en ese momento para Naraku.

- Sango no es estúpida…

- Ni tú tampoco. Me alegra saber que sigues bien informado. Significa que no has perdido tu labia para los negocios.

- Pero he mejorado mucho respecto a mis amistades.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Sigues molesto?- rellenó su copa- No hice nada que tú mismo no hubieras hecho.

Eso era cierto. Él también lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

- Miroku es mi mejor amigo, no voy a convencerlo para que firme una mierda de contrato.

- El contrato lo redactarás tú mismo.- brindó silenciosamente.

- ¿Y Sango?- gruñó.

- La dejaré enterita para ti.- le guiñó un ojo.

No tenía ningún interés sexual por Sango Kinomotto. Podría partirlo en dos si una de sus manos traspasaba los límites establecidos.

- ¿Y tú qué estarás haciendo mientras tanto?

- Estaré de vacaciones en el Caribe.

No podía estar hablando en serio. ¿Iba a dejarlo a él sólo al frente de la empresa? ¿Acaso era idiota? Era bien evidente que su primer movimiento sería arrebatárselo absolutamente todo. ¿En qué estaba pensando Naraku Tatewaki?

Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no debes preocuparte por la seguridad de mis divisas. Serás nombrado director suplente y como tal tendrás denegado el acceso a determinados documentos que puedan dejarme en una mala posición. El equipo de seguridad tiene bien apuntadas tus limitaciones.

- ¿Ya has dado por asumido que voy a aceptar?

- Inuyasha, los dos sabemos que ya has aceptado.

No podía aceptar tan fácilmente. Podría ser su única oportunidad de recuperarlo todo y vengarse aunque estuviera limitado, pero si fracasaba… Salir de nuevo a la luz, ser de nuevo una figura pública para volver a fracasar era algo que no lo atraía en absoluto.

Suspiró y caminó en círculos sobre la alfombra de pelo mientras reflexionaba acerca de cuál era su mejor opción. De repente, una fotografía llamó su atención y se dirigió hacia ella. Agarró el marco y sus ojos sorprendidos observaron a la mujer que le había dado un billete de veinte dólares. Sonreía a la cámara con su hilera de perfectos dientes blancos y llevaba puesto un precioso vestido color marfil que se ajustaba a su impresionante figura. Con el abrigo no pudo apreciar toda su belleza. ¿Por qué Naraku tenía una fotografía de ella?

- ¿Te gusta?- escuchó a su espalda- Preciosa, ¿verdad? Es mi prometida y la directora de publicidad y marketing de la empresa desde hace dos años.

Su prometida, su maldita prometida. Ella estaba prometida y con el cerdo de Naraku Tatewaki. Ese ser tan dulce no debía conocerlo bien si estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con él.

- No me digas que te has vuelto un hombre formal.

- En absoluto. ¿Para qué crees que voy al Caribe?

Para ponerlo los cuernos con todas las prostitutas que se cruzaran en su camino, sin duda alguna. Seguro que ya la tenía bien engañada.

- Me cuesta creer que vayas a casarte…

- Hay que saber escoger, Inuyasha. Su padre es Higurashi, me hará de oro con una fusión.

Higurashi. Una vez hizo negocios con Higurashi y lo escuchó hablar de su hija pero nunca la había conocido. Así que ella era la hija de Higurashi. Era un buen hombre, de esos que en verdad lo sentían cuando entregaban un cheque de dinero a una fundación. Había escuchado que incluso viajó a África para realizar labores voluntarias durante algunos meses. Su hija viajó con él en todas esas ocasiones.

- ¿Recuerdas a Kikio Tama?

La modelo caprichosa y celosa que quería sacarle hasta el último centavo durante su corto período de noviazgo. Curiosamente, no fue ella la que lo dejó sin blanca dos años atrás.

- Hay historias que es mejor no revivirlas.

- Entonces no te interesará saber que sigue siendo estupenda en la cama.

Dos años atrás le hubiera molestado escuchar algo así de quien era su novia, pero ya no. Además, Kikio se marchó en cuanto vio que no había dinero.

- ¿Te vas con ella al Caribe?

- No. No quiero estar comprometido en mi viaje.

Ya se lo imaginaba. Sólo esperaba que Kikio no rondara en absoluto la compañía. Tenía grandes planes que podrían verse truncados por la intervención de la mal intencionada modelo. Ahora bien, aunque ya había aceptado la oferta en su cabeza, quiso tener un seguro por si los planes salían mal.

- ¿Qué gano yo con esto?

- Tendrás un sueldo equivalente a un año de trabajo cuando eras presidente, una casa de alquiler durante tres meses, ropa nueva y un estilista que te devuelva a tu estado original.

Sonaba muy bien, pero echaba en falta una cosa.

- Quiero mi Ferrari.

- ¿Qué…? Pe- Pero…

- Un hombre necesita su coche. – dejó la fotografía sobre la estantería en la que la encontró sin dejar de mirarla fijamente- Sólo aceptaré si está incluido en el precio.

- Puedes quedártelo. – en su voz se notaba que estaba a disgusto con esa condición- Puedo conseguir cualquier otro.

Pero ningún otro podría sacarlo de sus casillas como el que él condujera el suyo. Bien, tenía su coche, estaba a punto de volver a ser el de antes, iba a encontrar la forma de recuperar lo que era suyo y por el camino conquistaría a su ángel. La venganza sería el plato fuerte en esas navidades.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

El lunes de la semana siguiente parecía una persona totalmente nueva. Después de darse como unos tres baños su cabello volvía a ser plateado y su piel lucía su bronceado natural y no las manchas de barro. Se había afeitado y tras más cepillados de dientes de los que podía recordar, sus dientes volvían a estar blancos e impolutos. Era sorprendente que no tuviera caries.

Los estilistas de Naraku se ocuparon de todo lo demás. Le cortaron el pelo y volvía a verse igual de atractivo que en sus mejores días. También le arreglaron las uñas estropeadas y excesivamente largas para un hombre e insistieron en tocar sus cejas. Siempre había odiado que tocaran sus cejas. Lo vistieron con varios trajes nuevos que a decir verdad le sentaban de maravilla y por un momento creyó ver a ese hombre del pasado reflejado en el espejo. ¡No! Él dejó de ser ese horrible hombre, él había aprendido a vivir como un ser humano. Su imagen sería la misma pero estaba completamente seguro de que él no.

Volver a conducir su coche fue un auténtico placer. Había ciertos caprichos a los que a cualquier hombre no le gustaba renunciar y uno de ellos era su coche. La casa que Naraku le alquiló no era nada del otro mundo pero teniendo en cuenta que llevaba dos años durmiendo en la calle, era como un palacio para él. La exploró entera con sus tres habitaciones, su único cuarto de baño, la terraza, la cocina y el salón. No tenía hall pero podía prescindir de él.

Para su primer día de trabajo escogió un traje color azul marino con una camisa azul celeste y una corbata del mismo tono que el traje. Se engominó el pelo hacia atrás y montó en su coche satisfecho de estar aseado. Durante el fin de semana se dio tal atracón de comida que tuvo que tomarse cerca de una caja de manzanillas para poder dormir después. Había perdido mucho peso en los últimos dos años pero conservaba sus piernas fuertes gracias a sus largas caminatas y sus brazos no habían bajado demasiado por los trabajos en la obra que había realizado paulatinamente. Lamentablemente, se veía muy fibroso para su gusto.

Aparcó en el sótano de la empresa que hacía de aparcamiento y observó su antigua plaza presidencial ahora ocupada por un Porsche. En sus días él también hubiera encontrado un sustituto para su coche en cuestión de minutos.

Subió en el ascensor y pulsó el botón de la última planta para dirigirse directamente hacia el que era su antiguo despacho. Naraku lo citó allí para darle ciertas indicaciones antes de marcharse de viaje de negocios o a ponerle los cuernos a su prometida, según como se mirara. No pensaba meterse en ese asunto porque a él le beneficiaba en su plan en más de un aspecto. Así es que dejó de pensar en ello y salió del ascensor en la planta indicada.

La secretaría le sonrió tal y como solían hacerlo todas las mujeres antes de que él fuera pobre y se contuvo para no mostrar su desagrado. Entró en el despacho despidiéndose de ella con un ademán de cabeza y se metió las manos en los bolsillos después de cerrar la puerta a su espalda. Naraku ya estaba a punto de marcharse. Su maletín estaba cerrado y tenía todos los papeles bien recogidos y organizados sobre la mesa. Lo recibió con una de sus hipócritas sonrisas y lo empujó hacia su mesa para indicarle toda su labor. Escuchó por cortesía pero sabía muy bien cómo dirigir su propia empresa. Le parecía de muy mal gusto que ese tipejo estuviera allí enseñándole como hacer sus propios negocios cuando fue su aprendiz y estaba claro que le enseñó muy bien. Desgraciadamente para él, el maestro seguía siendo mejor y lo iba a demostrar.

De repente se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta y Naraku dio su permiso para entrar.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Esa maravillosa voz. Se volvió justo a tiempo para verla cerrar la puerta a su espalda. Vestía unos zapatos de tacón, un precioso vestido verde lima cubierto por una capa de gasa que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y una chaquetita blanca ajustada y de escote generoso. Sus medias lanzaban destellos, al igual que sus cabellos azabaches recogidos con sencillez en su nuca.

- Kagome, estaba a punto de marcharme. – Naraku agarró su maletín- Éste será mi sustituto durante mi viaje de negocios. Ocúpate de que todo esté a su gusto. – sonrió.

- Claro, es un placer…

- Me voy ya.

Kagome se vio interrumpida mientras trataba de presentarse e hizo un encantador mohín de fastidio. Naraku le dio una palmada en la espalda como si fuera su perrito y pasó junto a ella ignorándola prácticamente. Kagome tuvo que correr detrás de él antes de que saliera por la puerta.

- ¿Me llamarás cuando llegues?- sonó a petición.

- Claro, pero si no me acuerdo hazlo tú mañana.

¡Menudo cerdo!- pensó.

- Recuerda traerme algo de Alemania, siempre he querido ir.

¿Alemania? ¿Le había dicho a su prometida que se iba a Alemania? ¡Claro! ¿Cómo iba a decirle que se iba de viaje de negocios al Caribe? Eso no se lo creía ni el alma más pura y confiada.

- ¡Qué pesada eres Kagome!- se quejó- Ya veré si tengo tiempo…

- Estarás dos semanas, seguro que tienes tiempo.

- Bueno, eso ya se verá.

¿Intervenir en ese momento a favor de Kagome sería productivo? No quería que Naraku se diera cuenta de que estaba interesado en su prometido y ni mucho menos quería que ella le cogiera manía por meterse en sus discusiones de pareja.

- ¿Te acompaño hasta el garaje?- le preguntó ansiosa.

- No, no hace falta. Nos veremos en dos semanas.

La vio con los puños y los dientes apretados ponerse de puntillas y ofrecerle sus labios para darle un beso de despedida pero él la desdeñó para hablarle. Él jamás hubiera rechazado un beso suyo. No lograba explicarse que Naraku lo rechazara siendo su prometida y una mujer tan atractiva y estaba claro que ella tampoco. En su cara podía leerse la decepción.

- Cuida bien de todo.

Y con esas palabras se marchó sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada a su prometida. Él se ajustó bien la corbata y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Kagome se volvió al escucharlo, compuso la mejor sonrisa de la que dispuso después de que su prometido la hubiera ninguneado delante de un desconocido y caminó hacia él con la elegancia de una bailarina de ballet. Cuanto más se acercaba, más hermosa le parecía. ¡Y qué bien olía! El día anterior estaba tan sucio que no pudo apreciar su maravilloso aroma.

- Kagome Higurashi, - se presentó- directora de publicidad y de marketing.

Le ofreció su mano por cortesía, pero él la agarró, la levantó disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, y le dio un beso en el dorso.

- Seika Sato, - sonrió- a su servicio.

Odiaba tener que mentirle y darle un nombre falso pero era al acuerdo al que llegó con Naraku y era lo mejor para no llamar la atención de los medios de comunicación.

Kagome lo observó fijamente sin perderse detalle, dándole vueltas en la cabeza a lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Era cosa suya o estaba parada frente al hombre más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida? Hasta hacía apenas cinco minutos pensaba que Naraku era el hombre más atractivo con el que se había cruzado. ¿Qué es lo que la conquistó? ¿Su sonrisa perfecta? ¿Su cabello plateado? ¿O tal vez el brillo de aquellos hermosos ojos dorados?

Era más alto que ella pero lo encontraba excesivamente delgado para su estatura. Aún así estaba segura de que era fuerte, lo bastante fuerte como para proteger a una chica como ella. ¿Y a ella qué le importaba que la protegiera o no? ¡Estaba prometida! Después de cerca de dos años de relación estaba a punto de casarse con Naraku y no podía estropearlo por un tío con la cara bonita. Bueno, donde decía que estaba a punto de casarse con Naraku, se refería a una fecha de espera de tres años para el día de la boda.

Sin embargo, algo extraño había sucedido cuando entró en ese despacho. Antes incluso de ver a Seika, una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo. Fue extraño, sorprendente y excitante. Nunca antes le había ocurrido algo así y mucho menos sin haber visto a esa persona. Ahora bien, cuando se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él, todo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Aún no sabía cómo pudo mantener la compostura y comportarse con Naraku como la digna y perfecta prometida que se suponía que era mientras pensaba en lo placentero que sería acostarse con el hombre extraño. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Seika Sato, nunca antes había escuchado su nombre y le costaba creer que Naraku le hubiera dejado su empresa a una persona desconocida. Naraku era muy cuidadoso con su trabajo, extremadamente cuidadoso diría ella. Parecía como si temiera que Inuyasha Taisho fuera a reaparecer para cobrarse su terrible venganza. Aún no sabía cómo Naraku Tatewaki se hizo con la fortuna de Taisho pero tampoco pensaba indagar en el asunto, le daba dolor de cabeza. Inuyasha Taisho se merecía lo que le había sucedido. Era un hombre egoísta, prepotente, avaricioso y mentiroso. Y todo eso lo sabía de la prensa. Entregaba cheques a diestro y a siniestro a determinadas fundaciones infantiles y en defensa de los derechos de la mujer pero todo era pura imagen. Otros cientos de artículos lo delataban como una persona sin escrúpulos. Definitivamente, se merecía lo que le había sucedido y ella se aseguraría de que Naraku no acabara igual. Lo llevaría por el buen camino costara lo que costase.

Había algo familiar en su mirada. Juraría que lo había visto en alguna parte pero no lograba asociarlo, no lograba determinar dónde fue. ¡Qué extraña sensación!

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Despertó de sus propios pensamientos al escuchar su ronca y sexi voz y se percató de que él aún sostenía su mano y ella lo observaba como si fuera carne preparada para ser servida. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Bueno, más bien no debía estar pensando para haberse comportado como una grupi ansiosa.

Se desasió de su agarre y dio un paso atrás.

- Bueno, como creo que Naraku ya le ha explicado todo, será mejor que lo deje con su trabajo para que se ponga al día.

- No me molesta…

Dio otro paso atrás intentando no perder la sonrisa y tembló ante la idea de quedarse cerca de él junto con su palpitante corazón un solo minuto más. ¡Estaba prometida!

- En realidad tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. – se disculpó- Si en algún momento me necesita, en la guía del teléfono- la señaló en la mesa- tiene el número de la extensión de mi despacho.

- Es muy amable…

Y él demasiado sexi. ¿Por qué él daba un paso adelante por cada paso que ella daba hacia atrás? La estaba incomodando con su imponente presencia y no podría trabajar en todo el día si no la dejaba. Volvió la vista atrás para ver la puerta a menos de dos pasos y se giró para romper esa distancia en dos largas zancadas.

- Nos… Nos… Ve- Veremos más… Más tarde en la reunión de… De…

- Esperaré con ansias.

Sacudió la cabeza al escuchar su voz tan cerca de ella y de repente se sintió arrinconada entre la puerta que aún no había abierto y Seika. ¿Cómo demonios llegó tan rápido hasta ahí? ¿Y cómo es que no lo escuchó? Se comportaba como un ninja.

- Bueno… Me-Me voy ya.

Abrió la puerta en el poco espacio que le dejó Seika y salió del despacho con el corazón en un puño. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Inuyasha la observó marchar cabizbajo. Ni siquiera podía retenerla más de dos minutos cerca de él sin que se pusiera a tartamudear y a intentar huir de él. No iba a hacerle daño, todo lo contrario. No confiaba en él, en lo más mínimo y temía que Naraku hubiera hablado previamente con ella para contarle cualquier mentira. Desde luego no sabía que él era Inuyasha, porque de saberlo, no tenía sentido que le hubiera repetido reiteradamente que no tenía que enterarse.

Ahora que la tenía más cerca, más a su alcance, le atraía aún más. Ella era perfecta. Y pensar que dos años antes le hubiera parecido simplemente una chica bonita. Sí, se hubiera acostado con ella a cualquier precio y luego la hubiera dejado tirada como a tantas otras. Desgraciadamente, en esos momentos estaba siendo engañado por su vicepresidente y por una lagarta cuyo nombre le provocaba nauseas. ¿Qué pensaría Kagome sobre Inuyasha Taisho? Seguro que ella escuchó algo sobre él. Fue noticia de impacto internacional en varias ocasiones, sobre todo cuando lo perdió absolutamente todo.

Se acercó al que una vez fue su escritorio, diseñado por uno de los mejores decoradores de interiores del mundo y se sentó en su cómodo sillón. Añoraba su despacho más de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Mientras ojeaba los documentos que Naraku dejó a su alcance no dejaba de pensar en la sonrisa de Kagome, en el encantador mohín que le salía en la comisura de los labios cuando estaba molesta, en el brillo de sus dulces ojos, en su nariz respingona y siempre bien alta y en su forma de moverse tan grácil y elegante. Parecía un cisne. ¿Qué pensaría de él si supiera que se trataba del vagabundo a el que le dio veinte dólares el día anterior? Ese vagabundo mal oliente y sucio al que no podía reconocer mirándolo en ese estado de pulcritud.

Sacó el billete de veinte dólares de su bolsillo del pantalón y lo observó mientras daba un largo y sonoro suspiro. Tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta ella. No le importaba que Naraku volviera y no haberle arrebatado lo que le pertenecía. No le importaba volver a perder su maldito coche. Cualquier cosa era aceptable si lograba que ella se interesase por él.

Revisó la contabilidad desde que abandonó la compañía y descubrió varios agujeros que sabía muy bien en qué bolsillo se encontraban. También estuvo ojeando el archivo con los informes de todos los proyectos y repasó las fichas de personal y los balances. No tenía ni pruebas para demandarlo por blanqueo de dinero. Sin duda alguna, Naraku Tatewaki era un maestro del fraude, pero él era un empresario, un auténtico empresario que llegó hasta lo más alto desde la nada con su inteligencia. No perdía la fe porque sabía bien que encontraría la forma de devolverle el golpe.

Estaba en mitad de su búsqueda cuando dio comienzo su primera reunión. Kagome volvió a su despacho y fue la única cara conocida con la que él se cruzó. El resto de directivos eran totalmente desconocidos y para su suerte ninguno lo reconoció a él. No hubo necesidad de ponerlo al día pues ya se había informado bien en las horas anteriores y pasaron directamente al asunto. Le presentaron varios presupuestos para diferentes proyectos, contratos, referencias y finalmente, Kagome le hizo una presentación sobre su spot publicitario de la campaña navideña. Quedó totalmente impresionado al contemplar tanto talento y la aceptación fue prácticamente absoluta por parte de los miembros de la reunión.

La reunión se dio por terminada con un último debate sobre un pequeño desacuerdo con uno de los accionistas y se colocó en la puerta para ir dándole le mano a cada directivo que salía. Muchos se detuvieron a hablarle.

- Gran Trabajo, Sato. – le dijo uno.

- Hacía años que no veía tanta profesionalidad. – le dijo otro.

- Tatewaki sólo vela por sus intereses, no sabe dirigir una empresa. – continuó otro.

Y así lo continuaron apoyando hasta que uno de los últimos en salir le hizo un comentario que lo dejó anonadado.

- Por fin alguien que sabe apreciar el talento de Kagome Higurashi. Su prometido es muy duro con ella, nunca vota a favor de sus campañas.

En ese momento hubiera estado dispuesto a coger un avión al Caribe para romperle los dientes a Naraku Tatewaki y mandar de esa manera al traste todo su gran plan. ¿Cómo se atrevía a despreciar de esa manera a su prometida? Cada vez se merecía más y más que se la quitara.

Kagome fue la última en salir porque tenía que recoger todos los materiales y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Puedo ayudar?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sin esperar su permiso agarró lo que le pareció más pesado para una dama.

- No hace falta que…

- Tranquila, no me pesa.

En verdad no le pesaba mucho.

- Pero seguro que tiene cosas que hacer…

- La verdad es que estaba a punto de bajar a comer así que me pilla de camino.

Ella cedió, no le quedaba otra que hacerlo. Abrió la puerta caballerosamente para que ella saliera y caminó a su lado hacia el ascensor. Él cargaba el trípode con el cartel y ella unas carpetas con informes y fotocopias que había repartido durante la reunión. Los dos entraron al mismo tiempo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y fue Kagome la que pulsó el botón de su piso. El departamento de publicidad y de marketing no se había movido de lugar por lo que podía observar.

Se hizo el silencio dentro del ascensor y eso no le gustó por lo que intentó hablar con ella para romper un poco el hielo.

- Me ha encantado el spot, es fantástico.

- Gracias.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo. No estaba acostumbrada a que su jefe, a pesar de ser su prometido, la elogiara por un buen trabajo. Últimamente había empezado a pensar que no le salía nada a derechas. Naraku decía que tenía que guardar las apariencias porque los demás podrían pensar que le daba su favor por ser su prometido, pero empezaba a pensar que los demás directivos creían que Naraku era un capullo.

- ¿Cree que podría enseñarme algún proyecto anterior?

- ¿De verdad quiere verlo?- no podía creerlo- No es nada del otro mundo…

- Pero yo estoy deseando verlo.

- No te pareces a Naraku…

Pronunció esas palabras sin pensar y se arrepintió al mismo tiempo en que las pronunciaba.

- ¡No quería decir…!- intentó excusarse.

- Tranquila, no te disculpes.

Él se lo tomaba como un halago. Además, los dos se estaban tuteando. La observó de reojo y la vio sonrojada y observando el suelo con fijeza. Le daba la impresión de que estaba deseando que la tierra se la tragase en ese momento. Era muy tímida y ese rasgo que años antes había encontrado deleznable, de repente se le antojaba de lo más atractivo. Viendo que Kagome había dado un paso para ahondar en el tema que a él le interesaba, se decidió a continuar.

- ¿Acaso Naraku no aprecia tu trabajo?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- se puso a la defensiva- ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo?

Bien, ponerla histérica no formaba parte del plan y se iba a terminar enfadando.

- No, yo… -estaba nervioso- Es que me ha dado la impresión… No sé… Por tus palabras…

- ¡No es asunto suyo!- lo interrumpió- Y no vuelva a tutearme…

Ella giró la cabeza ofendida y enfadada con él y él maldijo su suerte por haber querido ahondar en el asunto. Con lo bien que estaba calladito. Se puso a pensar en una rápida pero efectiva disculpa antes de que el ascensor se detuviera en su piso, pero el suelo tembló antes de que eso ocurriera. El ascensor se desestabilizó y soltó el trípode a tiempo para sostener a Kagome y evitar que se cayera al suelo. Las luces del ascensor parpadearon durante unos segundos y terminaron apagándose. Estaban atrapados en el ascensor.

- Ha debido haber algún fallo técnico.

Soltó a Kagome y palpó las paredes del ascensor en busca del panel de control. Al tocar el frío metal palpó la superficie en la que estaban los botones de los pisos hasta llegar al final. Había una sirena que tocó y otro botón que había de teléfono de emergencia. Nadie le contestó.

- ¡Maldita sea!- se quejó.

Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón el móvil que Naraku le dio e intentó llamar pero no hubo manera.

- No tengo cobertura aquí adentro. – suspiró- ¿Señorita…?

No escuchó nada. Era como si estuviera solo ahí adentro y se asustó.

- ¿Kagome?

Avanzó en la oscuridad pero tropezó con algo que había en el suelo y se cayó de bruces en el suelo. Estaba tumbado sobre una pierna. Se puso de rodillas de un brinco asustado y la palpó sin tiempo para disfrutar del momento, asustado por lo que pudiera haberle sucedido a su mujer ideal. Estaba sentada con la espalda contra la pared y respiraba pero parecía que le costara.

- ¿Kagome? – repitió- ¿Estás despierta?

- ¿Nos vamos a morir?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- ¡No!- exclamó- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Gateó sobre el suelo y avanzó hasta ponerse a su lado.

- Nos quedaremos sin aire… - musitó ella.

- No, porque hay un conducto de ventilación. – le explicó- No nos quedaremos sin aire, te lo prometo.

- ¿Y si se van y no se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí?- le preguntó.

- Kagome, son las dos del mediodía. Alguien intentará coger el ascensor antes de las siete de la tarde y sabrá que estamos atrapados.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad, Kagome.

La escuchó suspirar y fue consciente de lo verdaderamente asustada que estaba. Con sumo cuidado, se atrevió a mover su mano sobre el suelo enmoquetado hasta que alcanzó la suya temblorosa. Ella no lo rechazó e incluso apretó con fuerza su carne y le clavó las uñas, pero no apartó su mano.

- ¿No te parezco ridícula?- inquirió.

- ¿Por qué ibas a parecérmelo? Todos tenemos miedo a alguna cosa, es natural.

- Naraku no piensa lo mismo…

Le gustaría indagar en el asunto pero no pensaba volver a meterse en mareas peligrosas sin estar completamente seguro de poder llevar el timón del barco. Kagome podía hablar cuanto quisiera pero él no pronunciaría una sola palabra sobre su prometido.

- Una vez nos quedamos atrapados en el ascensor de su edificio…

- ¿Estuvisteis mucho tiempo atrapados?

Bien, ésa era una pregunta neutral.

- No pero él no fue tan comprensivo como tú…. Primero quiso… Bueno… - su agarre aflojó un poco y notó su piel un poco más caliente de repente- Como él lo llama, quería echar un polvo…

¡Bastardo hijo de puta!- pensó. Y lo peor de todo es que él años atrás hubiera intentado exactamente lo mismo en una situación como aquella. Como se alegraba de haber cambiado tanto. De repente sabía apreciar más a las personas, escucharlas como hacía en ese momento con Kagome y comprenderlas. No cambiaría esa nueva vida por nada del mundo.

- No lo consiguió… Cuando al fin salimos se burló de mí por ser tan cobarde y aún me lo recuerda de vez en cuando…

- No debes echarle cuenta.

Era lo más suave que podía decirle sin poner a Naraku a parir. La sintió temblar cada vez más a su lado y se incorporó para atenderla. La llamó pero ella no le contestó. Había pasado de respirar suavemente a respirar rápida y ansiosamente. Su cuerpo temblaba violentamente y parecía a punto de empezar a convulsionarse. Se quitó su americana y la envolvió en ella justo antes de apretarla contra su pecho y empezar a mecerla mientras le cantaba la canción de cuna que su madre siempre le cantó hasta muy mayor.

La meció suavemente, cantando sin parar, repitiendo una y otra vez la canción mientras no dejaba de pedir en su mente que ella se recuperara cuanto antes. Kagome volvió a respirar con normalidad y sintió su camisa húmeda. Había estado llorando. Sacó del bolsillo de la americana que envolvía a Kagome un pañuelo de seda y le limpió el rosto con dulzura. No podía verla pero se imaginaba a la perfección cómo estaría.

- Gracias… - musitó ella.

- Shhhhhhhhhh. – la acalló- Tú no te preocupes por nada, yo me haré cargo de ti. No tienes nada que temer.

Inuyasha volvió a abrazarla y ella tuvo la sensación de que esas palabras murmuradas con tanta cariño eran una promesa eterna que acaba de grabar a fuego en ella. Nunca nadie en toda su vida le había dicho unas palabras tan bonitas que sonaran tan sinceras a sus oídos. Se sentía especial, protegida y extrañamente amada. ¿Por qué un hombre al que acababa de conocer podía transmitirle esos sentimientos?

Sus brazos eran fuertes y protectores, su pecho cálido y duro, su corazón latía rápidamente contra sus sienes. ¿Él estaba nervioso? ¿Por qué le latía a esa velocidad el corazón? ¿Acaso su cercanía provocaba en él la misma sensación que en ella? Con lágrimas en los ojos lo rodeó con sus brazos y clavó sus uñas en su camisa intentando guardarlo sólo para ella. Estaba prometida, no podía tenerlo pero quería guardar ese recuerdo en su corazón por el resto de sus días y cuanto más vívido fuera mejor. No quería perder ninguna sensación pues debía aprovechar cada instante a su lado. ¿Acaso estaba enamorada?

La estrechó entre sus brazos y depositó un suave beso en su coronilla mientras continuaba murmurando suaves palabras de consuelo. No imaginó que llegaría a estar en tan íntimo contacto con ella en su primer día y no se quejaba pero desearía que no se hubiera producido la escena en esa situación. Kagome estaba muy asustada. Estaba acariciando su espalda cuando las luces del ascensor se encendieron súbitamente y volvió a moverse para continuar con el trayecto. Azorados por encontrarse el uno al otro abrazados con la luz encendida se separaron.

Él se levantó el primero y la ayudó a levantarse. Kagome le devolvió la americana y sus manos se rozaron durante unos instantes. Cuando la puerta se abrió salieron los dos juntos y se dirigieron hacia su despacho. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que el ascensor estaba estropeado en esa planta, por suerte. Dejaron las cosas en el despacho y los dos se observaron sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- Gracias otra vez…

Kagome fue la primera en romper el hielo y ambos sabían que no le daba las gracias por ayudarle a bajar los materiales. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero sentía que si se marchaba en ese momento perdería una gran oportunidad.

- ¿Te gusta el chocolate caliente?

Ella lo observó sin entender pero contestó.

- Me encanta.

- Hay una chocolatería muy buen por aquí cerca, ¿quieres venir?

Tenía dinero para invitarla a tomar chocolate, era toda una bendición contar con cierto poder adquisitivo después de dos años de absoluta miseria. Además, había mucho que no tomaba chocolate y la ocasión bien lo merecía. Estaban en navidad.

- No sé si…

- No me digas que no. – le insistió- Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Así fue como terminó ayudándole a ponerse su abrigo, el mismo que llevaba el día anterior, y salieron juntos del edificio. Caminaron por la larga calle en silencio y ella se detuvo un segundo a contemplar el cartón sobre el que estaba sentado el día anterior. Era cosa suya o ¿estaba preocupada por ese vagabundo?

Una vez en la chocolatería los dos hicieron su encargo y se sentaron a esperar. Disfrutaron tomando su primera taza de chocolate mientras hablaban sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera al momento. Kagome era muy divertida a la par que tímida, sincera, confiada y solidaria. Realizaba muchas tareas de voluntariado en diferentes fundaciones benéficas y buscaba también importantes donantes entre los que se encontraba su propio padre. Sin saber bien cómo su conversación terminó desviándose hacia Naraku y su viaje a Alemania.

- Siempre quise ir a Alemania pero nunca me termino de animar a ir.

Sugerirle que fuera con Naraku no era una opción. Además, para Naraku Alemania se traducía en el Caribe.

- Yo estuve hace algún tiempo, hay unos castillos preciosos. – le describió uno y mientras lo hacía tuvo una gran idea- Hagamos una promesa. Si cuando Naraku vuelva seguimos siendo amigos, iremos juntos a Alemania.

Después de decirlo pensó que era una tontería y que ella no aceptaría pero Kagome dejó su taza de chocolate sobre la mesa y le señaló su dedo meñique. Él sacó el suyo propio y lo entrelazó con el de ella en una silenciosa promesa.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Feliz navidad a todo/as!****  
**

**Capítulo 3:**

Trabajar el día de noche buena desanimaba a cualquiera pero le consolaba saber que al menos vería a Kagome en ese día tan especial. Por suerte caía en viernes por lo que no se verían durante dos días tan solo por el fin de semana y no por cualquier otro factor.

Kagome era maravillosa. Cuanto más la conocía, más convencido estaba de que era la mujer de su vida. Si en ese momento pudiera, la secuestraría, la montaría a un avión hacia Alemania y comenzarían desde cero allí. La idea cada vez le sonaba más y más atractiva pero no estaba seguro de que ella se dejara secuestrar. Además, estaba siendo con ella tan sincero como hipócrita. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera quién era él realmente?

Desde aquel día en que tomaron chocolate juntos en la cafetería, aquel fatídico y al mismo tiempo fantástico lunes, se había convertido en una tradición para ellos dos el ir a tomar chocolate. Al mediodía comían juntos en la cafetería del edificio y Kagome solía traerle su propia comida casera. Después de disfrutar de aquellas delicias para él, salían del edificio y se dirigían hacia la chocolatería. Siempre se sentaban en el mismo rincón apartado con una pequeña ventana cubierta por cortinas llenas de encajes. Kagome se sentaba de espaldas a la pared y él de espaladas a la puerta y al resto del local. Los dos pedían su taza de chocolate, un día invitaba uno y otro el otro, y se enfrascaban en su conversación. Aquel sitio era especial. Hablaban de cosas tan íntimas y tan profundas que salía de allí con el corazón en la garganta pugnando por salir. Kagome confiaba en él y odiaría tener que romper esa confianza.

También había descubierto muchas cosas sobre Naraku y su relación con Kagome. Al parecer Naraku la ninguneaba como a otras tantas mujeres pero la había aceptado como esposa por su posición social y por su padre. Hombre, ella no se lo había contado de esa manera, pero para él había quedado bien patente por las cosas que le contaba. Naraku sólo tenía una fotografía de Kagome en su casa y era porque ella prácticamente lo obligó a tenerla si quería que creyese que en verdad la amaba. Naraku le pidió matrimonio bajo presión del padre, que al no ver estabilidad en la relación quiso poner fecha. Salía poco más que un par de veces a la semana con ella y le debía costar muchísimo ir a recogerla a su casa para llevarla al trabajo. Él lo haría encantado, pero no tenía su dirección y cuando se lo propuso, Kagome se puso nerviosa así que no la presionó. Por si todo eso fuera poco, Naraku era cruel con ella. Kagome le había contado lo que para ella eran anécdotas que le pondrían la piel de gallina a cualquiera. ¿Qué clase de prometido se burlaba de su novia claustrofóbica y le hacía toda clase de jugarretas para que le dieran ataques de ansiedad? Se había planteado dejar de lado los viejos rencores y concentrarse sólo en Kagome, pero Naraku se merecía que lo dejara en la calle, tal y como hizo con él.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y justo cuando iba a entrar por la puerta del edificio, vio a Kagome salir de su taxi. Llevaba un abrigo blanco que nunca antes le había visto y un gorrito de Papa Noé que le sacó una sonrisa. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan enérgica y tan jovial? Kagome era la alegría de la oficina. Todos los empleados la adoraban y ella se preocupaba por todos ellos. Si preguntaba por los resfriados de las hijas de las mujeres de la limpieza.

- ¿Santa Claus se ha adelantado este año?

- Si vas a burlarte de mí, no pienso entrar por esa puerta.

Sin embargo, al pasar junto a él le sonrió tal y como hacía cada mañana desde que se conocieron. Él le abrió la puerta tan gentilmente como el primer día, pero ella tropezó y tuvo que ser rápido para evitar que cayera.

- ¡Guao, qué reflejos!

- Me lo suelen decir.

La ayudó a incorporarse y los dos entraron en el edificio.

- Cuando eres tan patosa como yo no es recomendable combinar tacones con el invierno.

¿Kagome, patosa? ¿En qué dimensión? No lo diría en voz alta pero estaba seguro de que fue Naraku Tatewaki el que le metió esa tontería en la cabeza. Kagome sería mil cosas antes de ser patosa. Si se movía con la gracilidad y la elegancia de un cisne. Un tropezón podía tenerlo cualquiera y a decir verdad sus tacones de aguja lo asustaban. Nunca antes se había fijado en los tacones que llevaban las mujeres. Era algo que le parecía normal e incluso conveniente siempre y cuando no le hicieran a él bajito. Ahora que la observaba a ella, le parecían peligrosos.

- ¿No deberías llevar un tacón más bajo?- le sugirió preocupado.

- ¿Ahora vas a darme consejos de moda?- se burló.

- No, pero estaba preocupado por tus tobillos…

Ella dejó el tono jocoso en ese momento y lo observó con un brillo que le pareció especial en la mirada.

- No debes preocuparte. Soy patosa pero no tanto…

- No, no eres patosa.

Sonaba bien escuchar algo así de vez en cuando. Naraku siempre le repetía que era una patosa, muy torpe y que lo dejaba en ridículo cuando salían a cenar. Ella lo creyó incondicionalmente y pensó que tenía razón en eso y en todo. Gracias a eso aceptó que Naraku no quisiera salir con ella todo lo que le gustaría. Ahora bien, Seika estaba rompiendo todos sus esquemas desde que llegó a su vida. Él la miraba como si en verdad la considerara especial y no encontrara defectos en ella, como si fuera perfecta. La hacía sentirse exactamente así. Y él sin duda alguna era perfecto. En esa semana había experimentado más sensaciones y sentimientos de amor por Seika de los que había experimentado con Naraku en dos años y eso la asustaba. ¿Y si lo dejaba todo y se marchaba con él?

Seika pulsó el botón del ascensor y cuando se abrieron las puertas entraron juntos. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, ella hubiera permanecido alerta dentro del ascensor, temerosa de quedarse encerrada. Pero desde aquel dramático y al mismo tiempo maravilloso episodio durante el día en que se conocieron, no tenía miedo. Se sentía protegida. ¿Por qué Naraku nunca la hizo sentirse así?

- ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?- le preguntó.

Él pensó la respuesta y ella deseó fervientemente que no fuera a cenar con ninguna otra mujer. Después sacudió la cabeza enfadada consigo misma por pensar esas cosas. Ella estaba comprometida con otro hombre, iba a casarse aunque aún no hubiera encargado el vestido de novia y no podía echarlo todo por la borda por lo que podría ser un simple encaprichamiento.

- No tengo nada planeado…

¿Nada en absoluto?

- ¿No cenarás con tu familia?

Él frunció el ceño por su pregunta y ella se sintió realmente mal. ¿Y si no tenía familia? ¿Y si estaba completamente solo en el mundo? Ojala no hubiera preguntado.

- No es buena idea que vaya a casa de mis padres, sólo eso…

Suspiró aliviada de saber que tenía familia. Desgraciadamente, no parecía llevarse muy bien con ellos o estaba triste. Leía dolor en su mirada pero no sabía cómo preguntar sin dañarlo o si tan siquiera tenía derecho a intervenir. ¿Qué era ella para él? No podía tomarse las libertades de una novia cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de que fueran amigos. En verdad no habían impuesto ningún límite.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en su piso y pudo volver a soltar el aire que estaba comprimido en su pecho. El ambiente estaba realmente tenso desde que ella tuvo la gran idea de preguntar por sus planes, a cuenta de sus extrañamente enfermizos celos.

- Nos vemos luego, ¿no?

¿Por qué de repente dudaba? ¿Por qué sentía que algo acababa de romperse entre ellos?

- Claro. – sonrió- Hasta luego.

Pero él no parecía tan afectado como ella había imaginado.

Inuyasha suspiró en cuanto las puertas del ascensor volvieron a cerrarse y no pudo evitar que su mente fuera asaltada por imágenes de su madre cocinando, su padre sirviendo el pavo, su hermano probando toda la comida con los dedos, él llenando las copas de vino. Lo sentía tan vivido como si se encontrara allí en ese momento. El delicioso olor de la carne recién horneada, las especias que le daban ese sabor picante, las verduras a la brasa, las patatas blandas y sabrosas. El vino suave y ligero con un ligero toque a vainilla. Los chistes y las bromas exageradas de su padre, las anécdotas de su madre en el taller de costura, las broncas con su hermano. Su madre siempre les regalaba un jersey tejido por ella después de la cena.

Kagome no tenía la culpa de nada, ella no sabía que ya no podía volver a su casa. Salió del ascensor cuando se detuvo en su planta y se dirigió hacia su despacho. La secretaria se levantó y corrió hacia él agitándose como una adolescente nerviosa.

- ¡Ya está aquí!

La notaba menos tensa que antes de que se fuera Naraku. Sus secretarías antes solían estar igual de tensas con él, nunca eran ellas mismas. Además, solían durarle poco porque siempre terminaba acostándose con ellas y no le gustaba mezclar el trabajo con la vida privada. Sin embargo, Yuka era muy enérgica y lo trataba como a un compañero más. Él se sentía exactamente así. Eran tan familiares con él. Ojala hubiera aprovechado todo eso en su día. Así sus empleados lo hubieran ayudado con Naraku en vez de contemplar divertidos cómo se arruinaba.

- ¿Quién está aquí, Yuka?

- ¡Miroku Ishida!- gritó y rebuscó algo en bolsillo- ¡Y se ha sacado una foto conmigo!

Yuka levantó la tapa de su móvil y le mostró su fondo de pantalla: una fotografía en la que aparecía ella abrazada a el que fue su mejor amigo. Miroku no había cambiado nada: conservaba esa mirada de pervertido.

- Me alegro por ti Yuka. ¿Lleva mucho esperando?

- No, sólo unos minutos. ¿Quieres que te anuncie?

- No, vuelve a tu trabajo.

- ¡Estoy tan contenta!- se dirigió hacia su mesa- ¡Se ha cumplido uno de mis propósitos del próximo año antes de comenzarlo!

Si Miroku la escuchaba le pediría una cita y le rompería el corazón, lo veía venir. Trazó un arco en el aire con su maletín y lo apoyó en su hombro mientras abría la puerta de su despacho y entraba. Miroku estaba sentado en su sofá con una copa de whisky y uno de sus trajes de Armani. Le ofreció silenciosamente que se sentara con él.

- Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

A él se le había hecho eterno.

- ¿Me has echado de menos?

- Lo peor de todo es que sabes que sí. – se quejó- ¿Puedo llamar ya a tu madre para que pueda volver a respirar en condiciones?

- ¿M-Mi madre?

- ¿Su madre estaba enferma? No sabía nada en absoluto de ellos desde hacía dos años.

Está enferma del corazón. No sabe dónde está su hijo y lo busca desesperada. Vas a matarla de un disgusto. Tu padre ha colgado carteles de búsqueda por todo el pueblo y ha ofrecido recompensa. Están dispuestos a entregar su propia casa, ¿sabes?

No quería mostrarse sensible, ni flaquear pero las palabras de Miroku le habían atravesado el corazón. Sus padres tardaron más de treinta años enteros en pagar la casa entera y consiguieron terminar gracias a que entre Sesshomaru y él pagaron la última letra por ellos. Aquella casa era todo cuanto sus padres habían deseado tener siempre. No estaban dispuesto a mudarse porque ellos siempre decían que los momentos más felices de su vida habían transcurrido entre esas paredes. Para ellos era otro miembro de la familia.

- No quería preocuparlos tanto, yo…

- Tú eres un imbécil. – lo regañó Miroku- Desapareciste hace dos años y lo único que sabíamos todos con certeza era que no tenías ni donde caerte muerto. Ahora vuelves, colaboras con el cabrón que te lo quitó todo y me llamas únicamente para que firme un contrato que no me interesa en absoluto. ¡Ni de coña!

Bien, Miroku estaba resentido con él. No podía culparlo.

- Lo siento, me equivoqué.

- ¿También vas a llamar a tu madre para que firme algún contrato?- continuó con su reprimenda- No me puedo creer que tengas tanta cara.

- Todo tiene una explicación…

- ¿Y quién coño es Seika?- inquirió- No he oído ese nombre en toda mi vida y me parece muy repipi.

- Es todo una larga historia…

- ¿Y cuándo piensas contármela?- lo volvió a interrumpir- ¡No me sobra el tiempo!

- ¡Cuando me dejes hablar!- le gritó enojado.

Miroku al fin cerró la boca sorprendido por la muestra de mal genio que acababa de mostrar y agachó la cabeza dispuesto a escuchar. Se lo contó todo. Le contó cómo Naraku lo fue engañando y manipulando mientras que él seguía comportándose como el cerdo que era y cómo sus empleados permitieron que se hundiera. Le contó su partida de su casa y todo lo que estuvo haciendo esos años. Los sitios en los que había dormido, lo afortunado que se sentía cuando encontraba un techo, la poca comida decente que había podido obtener, el trabajo en la construcción. Para cuando terminó esa parte del relato, Miroku lo miraba como si estuviera viendo a un muerto levantarse de la tumba.

La segunda parte captó por completo su atención. Le narró la aparición de Naraku cuando estaba a punto de ser encarcelado injustamente y su propuesta. Omitió la parte de Kagome porque no quería escuchar comentarios subidos de tono sobre ella. Le contó su plan para recuperarlo todo, cómo estaba indagando y manipulando para poder hacerse con todo lo que una vez fue suyo. También le habló de su cambio y sus propósitos para un futuro mejor.

- Creo que necesito un trago para digerir toda esta historia.

Inuyasha volvió a rellenar su copa y se la entregó. Miroku bebió con ansia, sin apartar la mirada de él.

- ¿Así que Naraku no puede conmigo? Es bueno saberlo.

Dejó su copa sobre la mesa de cristal.

- Además, mi querida Sango está involucrada en el asunto, lo que lo vuelve más atractivo.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme?

- Me meterás en lío, lo sé. – sonrió- Pero voy a ayudarte.

- ¡Estupendo!

- Firmaré ese contrato falso que tienes preparado para engañar a Naraku. – prometió- Pero tienes que hacer algo por mí a cambio.

- Lo que quieras, amigo.- le aseguró.

- Tienes que llamar a tu madre.

Todo menos eso. Todavía no podía llamar a su casa, no hasta que hubiera recuperado todo, incluida su propia dignidad. Sabía que Miroku tenía buenas intenciones y apreciaba que se estuviera preocupando tanto por su familia pero tenían que esperar un poco más. Habían esperado dos años, podían esperar dos semanas más.

- La llamaré, cuando acabemos con todo esto.

- ¡Inuyasha…!

- Nada de lo que digas me convencerá de lo contrario. – lo interrumpió- Ni siquiera la firma del contrato.

Había vencido. Miroku firmó los documentos falsos que había preparado y se marchó con todas las referencias que necesitaba que él encontrara e investigara. Pero antes de macharse le dio un fuerte abrazo y le pidió dos cosas. La primera que no se olvidara de llamar a sus padres en cuanto todo ese asunto hubiera estado arreglado. La segunda, y más sorprendente, que no volviera a desaparecer de sus vidas nunca más.

Para la hora de comer Miroku ya le había enviado por correo parte del trabajo realizado. Tal vez tuviera alguna oportunidad de recuperar toda su fortuna. Estaban encontrando pequeñas pistas que aún Naraku podía esquivar ante un caso policial pero si daban con algo lo bastante gordo, se lo devolverían todo inmediatamente. Todo era cuestión de seguir buscando porque no pensaba rebajarse a reventar la cerradura de su viejo apartamento para rebuscar entre sus cosas. El allanamiento de morada no testificaría a su favor precisamente.

Enfrascado como estaba en su trabajo ni siquiera bajó a la hora de comer. Ese día había jornada intensiva para que todos pudieran volver a sus casas a partir de la hora de la comida por lo que se quedaría él solo en el edificio. No bajó a buscar a Kagome porque se le ocurrió que tal vez ella tuviera planes familiares, pero en seguida se arrepintió. No podía dejar que ella se marchara sin felicitarla tan siquiera por navidad.

Marcó el número de su extensión que ya se sabía de memoria y esperó, pero nadie contestó a su llamada. Nadie excepto el buzón de voz.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Dejó otra vez el teléfono en su lugar y se torturó por no haberla llamado antes. Prometió verla más tarde y él como un idiota se había quedado ahí parado. Acababa de perder su gran oportunidad de ver a Kagome antes de la semana siguiente y de entregarle su regalo. Era algo modesto pero lo vio y pensó que a ella le gustaría.

Alguien llamó a la puerta pero él no contestó. Escuchó el clic de la puerta al abrirse y estaba a punto de gritarle a quien quiera que fuera que se marchara cuando vio el gorrito navideño de Kagome. No se había marchado, estaba subiendo cuando él llamó.

- Como no bajabas pensé que estarías muy liado.

La verdad es que estaba muy liado con todo lo que le envió Miroku, pero había cosas mucho más importantes.

- Sí, pero no lo suficiente como para renunciar a nuestra taza de chocolate.

Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo tirado de cualquier manera, se puso su abrigo y salió del despacho junto a Kagome.

En menos de diez minutos los dos se estaban sentados en su lugar habitual en la chocolatería y esperaban su pedido. Kagome se quitó el abrigo y él quedó fascinado. No era un disfraz, pero el diseño del vestido podría perfectamente pasar por un precioso y sexi vestido de Mamá Noé. El terciopelo color burdeos lanzaba destellos por la luz y lo tentaba a tocar la suavidad de la tela. El escote era mucho más que generoso y la falda corta y con vuelo dejaba a la vista sus piernas cubiertas por unas medias de seda blancas. Un cinturón negro remarcaba su cintura de avispa y realzaba su pecho. Estaba preciosa.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó ella.

- No… Yo sólo… - tragó hondo- Estaba fascinado…

- Disculpen.

La camarera llegó justo en ese momento rompiendo la magia. Kagome se quedó anonadada sin saber que decir y atrapada por la interrupción de la camarera. Se había pasado el momento y ya no podía indagar sobre lo que Seika había dicho, pero juraría que acababa de decirle que estaba hermosa. Fascinado sólo podía traducirse en eso, ¿no? La miraba fijamente y sus ojos brillaban ansiosos. Ojala no hubiera aparecido la camarera para estropearlo todo.

Se vio obligada a tomar su taza y beber como si no acabara de suceder nada mientras que Seika continuaba sin apartar los ojos de ella. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Y por qué ella estaba tan endiabladamente interesada? ¿Por qué le importaba gustarle? La razón principal para haber escogido ese vestido aquella mañana no era para complementar su gorro. Se lo había puesto pensando en Seika. Quería agradarle y como él no bajó tal y como le había prometido, subió sólo para buscar una excusa para enseñárselo. Estaba enferma. Se comportaba como una adolescente enamorada dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por llamar la atención. Tal vez debiera dejar de mirar tanto a Seika y empezar a pensar un poco en su prometido. Cuando Naraku volviera, Seika se iría y probablemente no volvería a verlo nunca.

La idea de no volver a ver a Seika se le antojó de lo más desagradable. No quería que esas tardes tomando chocolate con él terminaran nunca. Junto a Seika se sentía cómoda y dispuesta a hablar de absolutamente cualquier cosa. Tenía con él más confianza que con su madre y eso que pensaba que era imposible. Jamás podría contarle a Naraku ni la mitad de lo que le contaba a él. Además, cuando le hablaba de Naraku era muy amable. Leía en su mirada que se contenía y se lo agradecía.

- Tengo una cosa para ti.

- ¿Para mí?

- Espero que no te moleste pero te he comprado un regalo de navidad.

No le molestó en absoluto, sólo la incomodó por no haberlo pensado ella.

- Yo no te he comprado nada… - musitó.

- No importa, lo hice porque lo sentí así cuando lo vi.

Eso era una de las cosas más bonitas y más generosas que había escuchado en toda su vida. Aceptó el paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo azul marino que él le entregó y lo abrió con el ansia de una niña. Había algo dentro de la caja de madera. Levantó la tapa y lanzó una exclamación ahogada por su propio asombro. Dentro había una figurita de no más de veinte centímetros. Una mujer, una preciosa mujer vestida con caros ropajes, sujetaba la mano de una figura no tan hermosa. Parecía un hombre, un vagabundo y a su cabeza acudió la imagen de aquel vagabundo a el que le dio veinte dólares. ¿Qué habría sido de él?

- ¿Te gusta?

- Yo… Es preciosa…

- Me recordó a ti. Cuando te miro, veo exactamente lo que quiere reflejar esa figura.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos al escucharlo. ¿Él veía tanta bondad y pureza en ella? ¿Cómo iba a ser ella así si estaba pensando en otro hombre en lugar de en su prometido? ¿Por qué Seika era tan bueno con ella? Se sentía abrumada por los sentimientos contradictorios que la inundaban. Deseaba rechazar que ella fuese un ser tan perfecto, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba serlo para sentirse alabada por él. Quería ser la mujer de la estatua, se encontraba a sí misma ansiando ser ella para ser merecedora de tal regalo. No era el precio, ni el objeto en sí lo que importaba, si no el sentimiento con el que se lo había entregado, lo que quería reflejar.

- Creo que es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en toda mi vida…

Él le respondió con su siempre dulce y apacible sonrisa y ella se sintió desarmada totalmente. Tenía que darle un regalo y justo se le ocurrió una idea.

- Yo también quiero hacerte un regalo.

- No hace falta que…

- ¡Está decidido!- afirmó aseverativamente, sin darle oportunidad de negarse- Termina el chocolate y nos vamos de aquí.

La observó sorprendido por las dotes de mando que acababa de adquirir Kagome y no se atrevió a desobedecerla. Atesoraría para siempre la mirada de Kagome cuando contempló por primera vez la figura que él le había regalado. Fue un momento mágico y si hubiera tenido una cámara lo hubiera inmortalizado para toda la posteridad, pero también tenía que decir que ninguna fotografía lograría emular al cien por cien el torrente de sensaciones cálidas que lo embargaron.

En cuanto terminaron el chocolate, Kagome agarró su mano y lo arrastró fuera de allí. La siguió en silencio, sin querer intervenir en sus planes y cuando llegaron hasta donde ella quería llegar, no podía ni imaginarse lo que estaba planeando. ¡Una pista de patinaje! Kagome pagó las entradas y alquiló los patines. Guardaron los maletines y su regalo en una taquilla y salieron a patinar como dos niños pequeños. No patinaba sobre hielo desde antes de ir a la universidad y no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca en pareja. Sí que había patinado con su familia y con los amigos del instituto pero nunca con una mujer.

Patinaron durante horas. Kagome era incansable y lo hacía como toda una experta. Le daba vergüenza patinar a su lado mientras que ella daba vueltas y piruetas. También le daba celos ver a todos esos hombres que la observaban con deseo. Ésa era la única razón por la que todavía no había abandonado la pista, para protegerla. Sólo empezó a pasarlo verdaderamente bien cuando la pista empezó a vaciarse hacia las seis de la tarde. Kagome lo ayudó a patinar cada vez mejor y dieron incontables vueltas alrededor de la pista.

- ¿Te diviertes? – le preguntó ella.

- Creo que hacía años que no me divertía tanto.

Kagome le regaló una vez más su preciosa sonrisa. Se puso delante de él, agarró sus manos y empezaron a girar sobre sí mismos en medio de la pista. De repente los dos empezaron a reír como niños y unos copos de nieve empezaron a caer sobre ellos, anunciando una típica y normal noche buena.

- ¡Está nevando!- exclamó Kagome.

Se detuvieron en ese momento y los dos contemplaron la nieve cayendo desde el cielo.

- Es precioso, ¿verdad, Seika?

Ese nombre otra vez. Daría cualquier cosa para que Kagome pronunciara su auténtico nombre una sola vez.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

Kagome se situó justo delante de él y lo observó con sus ojos preocupados. No podía fallarle en un día como ése. Kagome se merecía unas navidades felices y su deber era callar y sonreír en ese momento.

- Nada…

- No es verdad.

No, no lo era, pero también era verdad que en lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en lo hermosa que se veía.

- Eres muy hermosa, Kagome.

Antes de que ella pudiera discutírselo se inclinó y la besó. Sus labios y su piel estaban fríos por el temporal pero él se ocupó de calentarlos con sus labios y con sus manos. Kagome no respondía, estaba quieta y estática y por un momento pensó que no le correspondería, que había fantaseado demasiado, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, ella reaccionó y respondió a su beso. Sus brazos lo rodearon y él no pudo evitar abrazarla al mismo tiempo. Así abrazados, besándose bajo la nieve, debían parecer la típica pareja estadounidense.

- ¡Eh, tortolitos!- los interrumpió la voz del gerente- ¡Tengo que cerrar!

Se separaron de golpe y se observaron con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor que los dos estaban sintiendo en su cuerpo. Cuando salieron de la pista, les costaba mirarse a los ojos pero sus cuerpos asumieron todos los roles en lugar de sus mentes. Al salir se agarraron de la mano y caminaron juntos por la ciudad. Él se suponía que acompañaba a Kagome a su apartamento para que cogiera y dejara algunas cosas antes de irse a cenar a casa de sus padres. No lo habían hablado, ni llegado a ningún acuerdo, simplemente lo dieron por asumido los dos.

El que ella le mostrara el lugar en el que vivía le parecía muy importante. Su sorpresa fue inmensa al descubrir que vivía en un barrio medio, en un edificio bastante normal. Debió suponerlo por el carácter poco materialista de Kagome. Un edificio normal, un barrio encantador y unos vecinos muy familiares.

Al abrir la puerta los recibió un gato color canela que le pareció que estaba demasiado gordo. Se arrodilló para acariciarlo y sonrió al escuchar su nombre. "Buyo" le sonaba un poco extraño y cómico. El gato se marchó cuando se vio abrumado por tantas atenciones y él volvió a erguirse. Kagome volvía de su dormitorio con otro bolso más grande en el que seguro que llevaba ropa para dormir en casa de sus padres.

- Tengo que irme ya…

- Te acompañaré, no está bien que una mujer ande sola por ahí.

- ¿Estarás solo?- volvió a preguntarle ella.

- No te preocupes por mí, estoy acostumbrado. – sonrió- Feliz navidad, Kagome.

Lo miró mientras agarraba su abrigo y la magia volvió. En menos de dos segundos sus labios volvieron a unirse en un apasionado beso mientras que sus manos luchaban contra las ropas del otro para poder sentirse más cerca, más unidos. Kagome rodeó su cadera con una de sus piernas y cuando la sintió balancearse, sostuvo su muslo envuelto en las medias para mantenerla bien afirmada contra él.

Sus labios se separaron y su boca ansiosa de más descendió por su cuello dejando un reguero de húmedos besos. La escuchaba gemir y jadear y eso era música para sus oídos. No estaba seguro de escucharse gruñir a él mismo pero tampoco le importaba. Sus labios continuaron descendiendo y llenaron de besos su generoso escote mientras que su mano libre hasta entonces se peleaba con los botones del vestido por detrás. Después de un minuto completo de lucha se percató de que no podía quitarle el vestido si no desataba el cinturón. Justo cuando su mano se dirigía hacia él, acariciando todo cuanto se cruzaba en su camino, Kagome se desasió de él y dio un paso atrás con sus manos fuertemente apretadas contra su pecho.

- ¿Kagome?

- Yo… No sé qué clase chica piensas que soy… -musitó- Pero no puedo acostarme con un hombre mientras que estoy comprometida con otro.

Entonces, no se había equivocado. Kagome era justamente la clase de chica que él esperaba encontrar. Sonrió en respuesta y rompió la distancia entre los dos sólo para apoyar su frente contra la de ella cariñosamente.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- ¿No estás decepcionado?- quiso saber.

- No, en absoluto.

Ella sonrió al fin y se dejó abrazar por él.

- Sé que sería abusar un poco después de lo que acaba de suceder pero… - ella ocultó su rostro en su hombro- No quiero que te quedes solo por navidad.

- ¿Qué propones?

- Ven conmigo a mi casa, con mis padres.

Ella lo miró a los ojos al hacerle esa propuesta y le puso mucho más difícil el rechazar la oferta. No quería que Higurashi lo reconociera y le contara todo a Kagome. Ella debía enterarse de la verdad por él y no por terceras personas. El problema estaba en que no sabía cómo rechazar a la mujer que lo contemplaba con sus grandes y dulces ojos a la espera de que contestara.

- Está bien, iré contigo.

- Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Sí que lo haría si Higurashi lo descubría, pero no rompería la ilusión de Kagome.

Nunca se había sentido tan viva y tan enamorada por dentro. Seika era diferente, era especial y era suyo. Ahora tenía muy claro que lo que tenía que hacer era renunciar a su compromiso con Naraku para estar con Seika. No podía estar con una persona simplemente porque le hubiera costado tanto llegar al compromiso y dejar pasar al amor de su vida. Quería que las cosas salieran bien entre ellos. De esa forma, algún día podría mirar álbumes de fotografías llenos de recuerdos y contarles a sus hijos la historia de su romance.

Caminaron hacia la puerta para salir juntos pero Seika la detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y la besó, dejándola sin aliento. Después le señaló el marco de la puerta y se sonrojó al ver la ramita de muérdago que ella misma había colocado.

- Si me llevas a tu casa es con todas las consecuencias, Kagome. Te besaré cada vez que pasemos por debajo de una rama de muérdago.

Y ella no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Feliz año nuevo a todos/as! Espero que se cumplan todos vuestros propósitos del año y no os atragantéis con las uvas.  
**

**Capítulo 4:**

Ya era treinta de diciembre y podía afirmar con absoluta rotundidad que la vida no podría irle mejor. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz, tan enamorado y tan plenamente satisfecho consigo mismo. Había mejorado en absolutamente todos los aspectos de su vida y decir que lo hizo solamente por su propio esfuerzo sería mentir. Kagome era su gran medicina y la que se había ocupado de velar por él. Kagome y solo Kagome.

Pasó la Noche buena y la navidad en la mansión Higurashi. El padre lo reconoció nada más verlo, por supuesto, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra a la familia. Aprovechó un momento en el que Kagome estaba abriendo regalos con sus sobrinos y lo arrastró fuera de allí para discutir sobre su identidad. Se rió de su ridículo nombre, él también lo haría. Al parecer, aunque había luchado para que el desgraciado de Naraku le pidiera matrimonio a Kagome, no le agradaba mucho más que a él mismo. Estaba deseando deshacerse de Naraku y lo veía a él como un mal menor en vista de que era tan evidente su cambio. Juró no decir ni una sola palabra porque Kagome merecía saberlo por él mismo y no quería dañarla más de lo necesario interviniendo, pero le hizo jurar que se lo contaría antes del año nuevo. En ese día, treinta de diciembre, ya estaba con la soga al cuello.

El día de navidad estuvo haciendo muñecos de nieve con Kagome y sus sobrinos. Después jugó un partido de rugby con sus hermanos mayores. Los hermanos de Kagome eran unos auténticos animales, pero él también. Se divirtió como nunca y comieron juntos. Se le hizo más corto de lo que hubiera deseado el día y le dio lástima tener que marcharse.

El resto de la semana fue simplemente mágica. Kagome aún no había roto con Naraku porque no le gustaba la idea de hacerlo por teléfono y lo respetaba. Tampoco quería llegar al final con él sin haber roto su compromiso y también lo respetaba. No esperaba menos de una dama como Kagome y si hubiera actuado de otra forma, se habría equivocado de mujer sin lugar a dudas. Sin embargo, eso no podía evitar que los dos terminaran besándose y abrazándose con ansia. ¿Seguiría ella queriéndolo después de saber la verdad sobre él? Tenía que decirle la verdad, retrasarlo sólo aumentaría su agonía, pero tenía miedo. Por primera vez en su vida estaba asustado.

Kagome lo llevó a un asilo donde paseaba a ancianos y bailaba con ellos. Él paseó a muchas ancianas por los jardines y bailó con ellas música de los años sesenta. La verdad era que en su vida había ligado tanto en una misma sala y todos adoraban a Kagome. Podía entenderlo. Otro día fueron a un refugio para niños con bombones y caramelos que compraron por el camino y los repartieron entre los niños. Después tocaron algunos instrumentos y contaron historias de miedo escondidos dentro de unas tiendas de campaña improvisadas con sábanas. ¿Por qué demonios no hico todo aquello antes? Estaba decidido a recuperar su fortuna y donar gran parte de ella para asegurarse de que esos niños tuvieran el mejor futuro posible. Pero no se conformaría con eso. Le gustaba jugar con ellos. Lo último y más sorprendente que hicieron fue participar en una maratón con fines benéficos. Se pusieron en manga corta y shorts y corrieron por toda la ciudad cuando hacía cerca de cero grados. Después de eso tuvieron que hacer un intensivo de medicinas, chocolate caliente, calefacción y mantas para poder ir a trabajar al día siguiente. Y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Cuando llegó a la oficina esa mañana, Kagome lo esperaba en la puerta principal. Por primera vez, ella llegó antes que él. Lo recibió con una sonrisa y tuvo que contenerse de besarla para darle los buenos días. Todavía no podían aparecer juntos públicamente.

- ¿Tienes planes para Noche vieja?

- No, ¿y tú?

Seguramente ella tendría alguna cena familiar. La familia Higurashi estaba muy unida a pesar de todos los miembros que la conformaban y eran todos muy familiares.

- En realidad, no tengo planes. Mis padres se van a Somalia a celebrar el año con los menos afortunados. Quisiera ir pero… Creo que te echaría de menos…

Sus mejillas ardieron al escucharla y no pudo evitar responder con una cálida sonrisa.

- Te prometo que iremos a Somalia algún día y apadrinaremos muchos niños.

Ella sonrió y lo observó fascinada. Seika era maravilloso. Naraku nunca quiso participar en sus actividades de voluntariado e incluso le recriminó que hiciera esas "tonterías". Era digno de su terrible maestro: Inuyasha Taisho. Desde que conoció a Seika empezó a ver todas esas calamidades y crueldades que Naraku realizaba y que antes habían pasado desapercibidas para ella. No, no pasaron desapercibidas. En realidad, estaba tan obstinada por encontrar a alguien que la quisiera, que, ilusionada ante la idea de haber encontrado a esa persona, camufló su propia realidad para que todo fuera perfecto para ella. Con Seika no había que maquillar nada.

Las navidades de ese año eran las mejores de toda su vida. Conocer a Seika había cambiado por completo todo su mundo. ¡Por fin era ella misma! Seika colaboraba con ella en todo, la escuchaba, la comprendía y la amaba. No se lo había dicho pero no necesitaba escucharlo, lo veía en su mirada y en cada sonrisa y cada gesto. Estaba segura de que él jamás la manipularía y la mentiría tal y como había estado haciendo Naraku. Era tan bueno. Sabía todo lo que Naraku le estaba haciendo pero se callaba por no dañarla a ella. Pero esa ya no importaba porque al fin veía la luz junto a él.

Sus padres se iban a Somalia y le ofrecieron ir, pero ella no quería pasar ese día lejos de Seika. Por ese año rechazaría la oferta e iría en otra ocasión. De hecho, Seika estaba dispuesto a ir con ella y era lo que más le gustaba de todo. Sus hermanos también le habían ofrecido celebrar con ellos pero se sentía un poco extraña entre ellos cuando todos estaban casados y con hijos. ¿Por qué no celebrar una íntima cena con Seika? No tenía nada que temer porque él era muy respetuoso y la esperaría hasta que Naraku volviera y ella diera por zanjada esa fatídica relación.

- Entonces, ¿cenaremos juntos?- le preguntó.

- Esperaba que me lo pidieras. ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

- Creo que me resultaría más sencillo en la mía para cocinar… - pensó en voz alta- Sé dónde está todo y si tengo todo lo que necesito.

- Perfecto. Iré antes y cocinaremos juntos.

¡Qué bien sonaba eso! Saltó emocionada en el sitio y lo siguió hacia el ascensor deseando tener un momento a solas con él. Desgraciadamente, se subió otro oficinista con ellos y tuvo que reprimir sus deseos de abrazarlo. Seika la observaba fijamente. ¿Él también querría besarla? Sabía que ese hombre se bajaría en la cuarta planta. Ella en la décimo tercera. Sólo un poco más…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Se despidieron educadamente y cruzó los dedos para que nadie se subiera en el ascensor ni volviera a pedirlo en lo que quedaba de trayecto. Tan rápido como se cerraron las puertas, soltaron un suspiro de alivio simultáneamente y ella se lanzó sobre él. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, se puso de puntillas y lo besó con pasión y con ansía. Si tan solo volviera Naraku antes de la fecha para poder romper con él. Sería tan romántico poder romper con él antes de la fecha estimada y así hacer el amor por primera vez con Seika el día de Noche vieja.

- Estoy deseando que sea mañana… - musitó contra sus labios.

- Kagome, yo…

Él la apartó de la calidez de su cuerpo sin soltarla y al ver su expresión se asustó de sobremanera. ¿Qué estaba atormentando a Seika? No iba a romper con ella, ¿no? Hacía un momento hubiera jurado que él la amaba.

- ¿Seika?

- No me llames así, por favor.

No entendía nada.

- Hay algo que debes saber…

- ¿El qué?- preguntó confusa.

- Yo, yo no… Verás, es que… - balbuceó sin darle una respuesta clara- ¿Te suena el nombre de Inuyasha Taisho?

- ¡Ah, sí! El ultra millonario egoísta y presuntuoso que no veía más allá de la punta de su nariz. ¡Tiene justamente lo que se merece!- exclamó- Pero, ¿a qué viene eso?

Leyó la decepción en la mirada de Seika y por un momento se planteó que fueran amigos o que estuvieran emparentados. Esperaba no haber sido demasiado dura.

- ¿Seika?

El ascensor se detuvo en su piso justamente en ese momento y él le dio un beso en la frente, un suave empujón y se despidió. Kagome observó las puertas del ascensor cerrarse sin lograr entender qué acababa de suceder ahí adentro. De repente, sentía que Seika se estaba distanciando de ella.

Inuyasha apretó los puños y observó su propio reflejo en las puertas del ascensor. Kagome le acababa de dejar muy claro lo que pensaba de Inuyasha Taisho, de él mismo. Ella lo odiaba. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que él era Inuyasha Taisho? Pensaría que seguía siendo un embaucador y que la había estado engañando sólo para echar un polvo. Le reprocharía el estar intentando recuperar su fortuna a costa de la caída de Naraku. Lo odiaría de por vida. Le tentaba tanto la idea de mantener esa identidad falsa por siempre… Pero no podía hacerlo. Tarde o temprano, ya fuera por él o por otra persona, Kagome terminaría descubriéndolo.

Salió cabizbajo del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón ese billete de veinte dólares que conservaba como si fuera todo un tesoro. Y es que lo era. Esos veinte dólares, ese pedazo de papel que jamás le entregaría a nadie, lo habían hecho más feliz que ninguna otra cosa en toda su vida. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía permitirse el lujo de perder a Kagome.

- Ha cambiado mucho señor Taisho.

Al escuchar esa voz levantó la vista del billete y buscó a su alrededor. Su secretaría no estaba en ese momento, sólo estaba un señor que trabajaba en el servicio de la limpieza. Estaba limpiando el cristal de una ventana por dentro.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Le he dicho que ha cambiado mucho señor Taisho.

- Le he escuchado bien. – guardó el billete en su bolsillo- Lo que quiero saber es a qué se refiere.

Hace dos años sus empleados le tenían miedo, se escondían a su paso y lo observaban como un perro a su amo. Ahora es mucho más amigable con todos y lo veo muy comprometido con las buenas acciones.

- ¿Usted me conoce?

El hombre dejó de frotar el cristal y se volvió. Era ya bastante mayor, tenía el poco cabello que le quedaba blanco y una reluciente calva en la coronilla. Sus ojos eran de un tono azul grisáceo y tenía una nariz realmente peculiar, era muy grande. De hecho, la forma de su cabeza era la de un balón de fútbol americano. Le recordaba al mocoso de la serie de Padre de familia cuyo nombre no lograba recordar. Sí, antes veía toda esa televisión basura.

- Claro que lo conozco señor Taisho. Soy Myoga, yo trabajaba para usted cuando era el jefe. Siempre limpiaba su despacho cuando usted salía por la tarde.

¡Sí, era verdad! Cuando él terminaba de trabajar siempre estaba esperando ese señor para limpiar. Muchas veces lo hacía esperar hasta altas horas de la noche sin ningún remordimiento.

- Lo siento mucho. Lo traté muy mal.

- No te preocupes por mí, hijo. – empezó a tutearlo repentinamente- Me alegra saber que ya no es usted aquel monstruo. Ha cambiado mucho.

En verdad no estaba perdido si alguien que lo conocía de su anterior vida pensaba eso.

- ¿Por qué no lo despidieron?- preguntó con curiosidad- Naraku echó a todo mi personal…

- No tocó al equipo de limpieza. Pensó que éramos demasiado insignificantes y que no le daríamos ninguna clase de problema.

Típico de Naraku y típico de él años atrás. Aún así, no podía evitar alegrarse porque alguno de sus empleados al menos no se hubiera encontrado en paro. Muchos fueron los que se quedaron en la calle por la dirección de Naraku Tatewaki.

- Pero Naraku se equivocó. El equipo de limpieza también puede dar muchos problemas…

No lo entendió. Myoga le sonrió, se acercó a su carro de la limpieza y sacó una carpeta. Se volvió hacia él y le entregó la carpeta. Él la abrió y pasó una página tras otro sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Cuentas falseadas, dinero desaparecido, desvíos de fondos, empresas fantasmas, fraude. Naraku sí que tenía la soga al cuello. Ésa era la prueba de que Naraku le había robado y también de que estaba robando mucho dinero a la empresa. ¡Ya lo tenía!

- ¿Por qué me da esto?

- Porque ahora sí, estás preparado para llevar adelante esta empresa. Manda a ese capullo al lugar que le corresponde.

- Gracias.

Fue casi instintivo el darle un abrazo a ese señor que acababa de darle la clave. Con eso y todo lo que habían recopilado entre él y Miroku, Naraku estaba perdido. ¡Habían ganado!

- Gracias no. Necesito que hagas una cosa más.

- ¡Lo que quieras!

- Arregla las cosas con la pequeña Kagome. Es una muy buena chica y una de esas mujeres que uno no conoce en todas las generaciones. Si continúa mintiendo…

- Ella me odia, odia a Inuyasha Taisho.

- Odia al hombre que retrataban los periódicos años atrás, no a ti. Le has mostrado cómo eres ahora, comprenderá si no tardas mucho en decírselo.

Aceptó el consejo y entró corriendo a su despacho. Llamó a Miroku para darle las buenas noticias y luego a la policía. Estarían todos allí en menos de media hora y se resolvería por completo el asunto Naraku. El siguiente paso era ir en busca de Kagome y contárselo todo. Suplicaría de rodillas su perdón si hacía falta. Myoga tenía toda la razón del mundo y era algo que él ya sabía. No se podía permitir el perder a Kagome.

Justo cuando estaba revisando los documentos para dárselos bien ordenados a la policía, las puertas se abrieron.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

Kagome lo miraba con fuego en los ojos. ¿Qué sucedía?

- ¿Kagome?

- Ahora es cuando yo digo Seika, ¿no?- se burló- ¡Ah, claro! No te llamas Seika, ¿verdad, Inuyasha Taisho?

- Y-Yo…

Entonces lo vio. Naraku Tatewaki de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, observando la escena. ¿Había vuelto antes de tiempo? ¿Por qué? Seguro que Kagome acababa de romper con él y Naraku al descubrir la razón le había contado quién era. ¡Maldito desgraciado!

- ¿No tienes nada que decir?

- Todo tiene una explicación.

- Por supuesto que sí. Sólo soy otra estúpida a la que has engañado con tus encantos de playboy italiano. ¡Nunca te he importado!

- Kagome…

No podría sentirse más traicionada. Todo lo que había vivido con Seika, todo… ¡Todo era mentira! Inuyasha Taisho la había engañado, había jugado con sus sentimientos y lo peor es que seguía amándolo y dudaba mucho que pudiera dejar de amarlo. Se sentía indefensa, débil, frágil, estúpida. Todo lo que hicieron juntos. Los niños, los ancianos, el chocolate, los muñecos de nieve, los besos… ¿Hizo todo eso por un mísero polvo? Y pensar que ella quería hacer el amor con él, que ella quería casarse con él, que ella quería tener hijos con él. ¡Todo mentira!

- Kagome no llores…

¿Estaba llorando? Él estaba muy cerca de repente y sintió la humedad de sus propias lágrimas en sus mejillas. En verdad lloraba y ¿cómo no hacerlo?

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Tenía un buen motivo, yo…

- ¡Querías arruinarme!- intervino Naraku- ¿Crees que no sé que has estado indagando mientras estaba fuera? Mis espías en los bancos me han informado. Tú y tu amiguito Miroku no habéis sido muy listos.

- Si él supiera…

- Tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo. – se defendió.

- Y tú lo devuelves con la misma moneda, ¿no?- se metió Kagome- Te vengas. ¿Y yo qué pinto en toda esta venganza? ¿Qué soy? ¿Pretendías quitarle la prometida a Naraku para llegar más lejos que él? ¿Querías un polvo? ¿Qué soy yo dentro de la ecuación?

- Tú eres muy importante, Kagome. Tú no entras en…

- ¡No me mientas!

¡No le mentía! Metió la mano en su bolsillo y palpó el billete de veinte dólares, su tesoro. Lo sacó y se lo mostró. Ella no lo entendió así que decidió explicarse.

- Hace dos semanas, una hermosa mujer me dio un billete de veinte dólares justo cuando yo me estaba muriendo de hambre…

El corazón se le detuvo en ese momento al escucharlo. ¡Él era el vagabundo! Ella lo vio famélico, cansado, sucio y sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Le dio un billete de veinte dólares sin estar completamente segura de que no fuera a emplearlo en alcohol o en drogas y con el ferviente deseo de que se alimentara. En más de una ocasión al pasar por delante de esos cartones se había preguntado qué fue de él. Seika… No, Inuyasha Taisho era el vagabundo.

- Eras tú…

- Lo he guardado como el mayor de mis tesoros desde entonces. No me dejes Kagome, por favor,

- ¡Inuyasha!

Se volvió hacia la puerta. Miroku apareció con un inspector y un par de policías que apresaron a Naraku.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto?- gritó Naraku.

- Me temo que tiene muchas cosas que explicar señor Tatewaki. – le dijo el inspector- Espero que tenga un buen abogado. Necesitaré los documentos señor Taisho.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él expectantes en ese momento. Naraku, como era lógica, no comprendía a qué documentos se referían porque sabía bien que no podían encarcelarlo por lo que él indagó en los bancos. Miroku lo miraba triunfante. El inspector expectante y Kagome… Leía su decepción a kilómetros de distancia.

- Vamos, adelante. Cumple tu venganza, Inuyasha.

Si lo hacía, la perdería para siempre.

- Yo no…

- ¿A qué esperas?

No podía hacerlo, no si eso significaba perderla a ella.

- Yo les daré los documentos agentes. – Miroku caminó hacia su escritorio- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿No puedes flaquear ahora por unas piernas bonitas?

Ése fue el detonante. Kagome le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que se escuchó el chasquido en toda la planta. Después de eso, ella se fue corriendo con los ojos rojos inyectados en lágrimas y él quiso seguirla. Miroku se lo impidió alegando que tenía que dar la cara en ese momento y diciéndole algo que era bien cierto, no conseguiría arreglar nada con Kagome en caliente.

La dejó marchar con la mirada nublada y sus piernas temblando por la lucha, por la oposición a quedarse allí paradas. Enfadado con Naraku, con Miroku, con el mundo entero y consigo mismo, se dirigió hacia su escritorio y agarró los documentos que Miroku buscaba.

- Aquí tienen agentes. Estos documentos prueban que Naraku Tatewaki robó mi compañía, mi cuenta bancaria y mi departamento. Además, prueban otros muchos robos y fraudes suyos.

El inspector agarró la carpeta con los documentos y le echó un rápido vistazo.

- Me temo que va a pasar usted un largo tiempo en la cárcel señor Tatewaki.

Naraku gritó furioso por sus palabras, pataleó, insultó, mordió y escupió espumarajos. No hubo forma de conseguir que se comportara así que esposado y con esa actitud se lo llevaron los agentes. Él no quiso saber nada más.

- Probablemente te cedan tus posesiones en cuestión de unos días. Todo estaba muy claro.

- Por mí pueden quemarlo todo…

- Inuyasha…

Miroku puso una mano sobre su hombro, per él se apartó.

- Esa mujer…

- Esa mujer es mucho más que unas piernas bonitas. Esa mujer es para mí lo que es para ti Sango Kinomotto.

- Lo siento, no quería estropearlo más…

Ya lo sabía pero no dejaba de darle rabia por ello.

- ¿Llamarás a tu madre?- le preguntó.

- Lo haré cuando me recupere de este golpe.

Por primera vez Miroku Ishida, su mejor amigo, no le discutió. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza comprendiendo la situación y se marchó. Se quedó solo durante mucho tiempo, no sabía bien cuanto. Se tumbó en el sofá de su despacho mirando hacia el techo y cuando al fin se decidió a volver a la realidad y enfrentarse a sus problemas, era de noche.

No podía perder a Kagome y tampoco iba a permitirlo. ¡Lucharía por ella! Inmediatamente iría a aclarar las cosas con ella y tendrían esa maravillosa Noche vieja que estaban planeando juntos. Ni por asomo pensaba permitir que la lengua venenosa de Naraku terminara con lo mejor que le había sucedido en toda su maldita vida. Lo que había entre Kagome y él era demasiado especial como para que no se dieran una segunda oportunidad y lucharía.

Abrió la puerta de su despacho decidido y se encontró cara a cara con ella. ¿Habría pensado lo mismo?

- Supongo que ya eres el jefe.- habló ella.

- Kagome… - mustió.

Ella no respondió a su súplica y apartó la mirada enojada. Entonces vio el sobre blanco que sostenía.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Kagome levantó el sobre y se lo ofreció.

- Presento formalmente mi carta de dimisión.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

El día de noche vieja, treinta y uno de diciembre. Había recuperado su empresa, volvía a ser el director y estaba solo. Kagome recogió sus cosas de su mesa y se marchó sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Había recuperado lo suyo pero, ¿a qué precio?

Decidió darles el día libre a sus empleados y él se quedó solo en su despacho, observando la pantalla apagada de su ordenador y castigándose por dentro. ¿Tuvo alguna vez verdaderamente la oportunidad de estar con Kagome? El hecho de que él fuera Inuyasha Taisho no iba a cambiarlo nada, ni nadie. Recuperar su empresa probablemente fuera algo secundario en la ruptura con Kagome. Ella odiaba a la persona que él representaba. Tal vez no hubiera cambiado tanto como él mismo creía.

Su siguiente pensamiento fue coger las botellas del mini bar que reservaba para sus reuniones importantes y ponerse a beber como si no hubiera un mañana. Tampoco lo había para él. Sin Kagome ya no tenía nada sentido en su vida. Prometió llamar a sus padres pero estaba más hundido incluso que cuando era un vagabundo. Nada le salía bien, estaba claro y todo era por su propio egoísmo. Sus padres lo educaron bien y lo criaron con amor, ¿por qué perdió tanto el norte? Se dejó seducir por esa vida a la que nunca pudo aspirar en su pequeña casita de pueblo para luego descubrir que era insustituible por todo el lujo al que podía aspirar. ¿De qué le sirvieron esos supuestos amigos de carteras reventadas por el grosor? Sólo Miroku estuvo ahí y él le dio la espalda.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho. Cuando dio permiso, la puerta se abrió y entró aquel hombre de la limpieza, Myoga, con su carrito lleno de productos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- se levantó- Hoy he dado el día libre a todos los empleados.

- En realidad, venía a verte a ti. El carrito era sólo una excusa para pasar.

Más relajado volvió a sentarse y lo contempló atentamente.

- Fue muy lento con Kagome.

- Se me adelantaron por cuestión de segundos… - gruñó- De todas formas, ella no me hubiera querido.

- Eso no lo sabes. Sólo estaba enfadada en el momento, pero puede que ya esté más tranquila. Llámala.

Su mirada se desvió hacia el teléfono. Tenía el número de su apartamento y el de su móvil pero no se atrevía a llamarla. Temía que ella no le cogiera, que hubiera cambiado su número para librarse de él o que le cogiera sólo para decirle que no quería que la llamase nunca más.

- No es una buena idea…

- ¿Se va a rendir ya?- se sentó en su sofá- Esa mujer merece que te esfuerces un poquito más de lo normal, ¿no crees?

- Merece que no vuelva a molestarla nunca más… -musitó desolado.

- Lamento que lo veas de ese modo.

Myoga se levantó, se dirigió hacia su carrito y lo arrastró de nuevo hacia la puerta para salir. Pero antes de salir se detuvo.

- Piénsalo bien. Si no lo intentas, te arrepentirás durante toda tu vida.- hizo una pausa- Feliz año nuevo, jefe.

Y con esas últimas palabras salió del despacho y lo dejó de nuevo solo con sus pensamientos. ¿Tenía razón? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que Kagome le había entregado una carta de dimisión y había rechazado su oferta de hablar fríamente. Rebuscó la carta en el bolsillo interior de su americana y la desplegó para volver a leerla.

_Señor Taisho,_

_Me dirijo a usted para remitirle mi irrevocable dimisión de mi puesto de trabajo como directora de publicidad y de marketing. Mis razones son personales pero repercuten directamente en mi trabajo ya que no estoy capacitada para ejercer mis obligaciones en esas condiciones. _

_Ruego que entienda mis razones y espero que pueda encontrar a otra persona cualificada para el puesto lo antes posible. Si lo considera necesario, puedo remitirle algunos nombres._

_Atentamente, Kagome Higurashi_

Fría, corta, escueta. Nada en esa carta reflejaba la personalidad de Kagome. Era como si hubiera escrito la carta otra persona totalmente ajena y le costaba aceptarla. No quería aceptar su dimisión, pero no tenía ningún derecho a obligarla a permanecer junto a él después de todo lo que le había mentido.

Volvió a guardar la carta en su lugar, junto a su corazón roto y rebuscó en su cartera el billete de veinte dólares.

_Se estaba resignando a morirse de hambre cuando un billete de veinte dólares cayó sobre su regazo. Pensó que alguien le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero los tacones que vio frente a él cambiaron de dirección para marcharse. ¡No podía permitirlo!_

_Agarró el billete de veinte dólares y se levantó de un salto que casi le hizo caer al suelo de nuevo. Estaba famélico._

_- ¡Espera!_

_La mujer se detuvo y se volvió. Él se quedó sin respiración. Durante su época como presidente de su empresa se había movido entre las bellezas más cotizadas de todo el mundo, pero jamás se había cruzado con una mujer como ella. Quiso besarla, abrazarla, amarla y sobre todo, protegerla. Nunca nadie había inspirado en él semejante sentimiento de protección._

Todavía se quedaba sin respiración cada vez que la miraba. Dudaba que fuera algo que pudiera superar en algún momento de su vida.

- Kagome…

- ¿Me llamabas?

¡Esa voz! Alzó la cabeza sorprendido de volver a escucharla y se encontró frente a frente con ella. Llevaba el cabello suelto y vestía unos ajustados vaqueros y un jersey rosa palo que moldeaba su exquisita figura. ¿No llevaba abrigo? Se levantó de su silla, agarró su abrigo de la percha y rodeó el escritorio a toda prisa.

- Te vas a resfriar.

Le pasó el abrigo sobre los hombros y de paso aprovechó para tocarla y asegurarse de que en verdad era ella, de que no estaba delirando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una pregunta brusca y que sonaba a ataque. Sí que empezaba bien.

- No quería decir…- intentó disculparse.

- No sé muy bien qué hago aquí. Esperaba descubrirlo antes de que se me agotara el impulso.

- Kagome, yo…

- Quiero que me lleves en tu coche a un sitio. – prácticamente se lo ordenó.

No se le ocurrió discutirle. Cogió las llaves de su coche, cerró la oficina y la siguió al ascensor. El trayecto hacia el aparcamiento fue silencioso y añoró abrazarse a ella en esos momentos de intimidad furtiva, besarla. ¿Por qué estaba Kagome allí? ¿La había recuperado? ¿O pretendía llevarlo a alguna cuneta para deshacerse de él? Él desaparecería voluntariamente si ella se lo pidiera. No quería hacerle más daño.

Una vez en el aparcamiento, ella lo siguió y se detuvo ante su Ferrari. Alzó una ceja y lo miró con evidente sarcasmo. Ella no había visto su coche hasta ese día y estaba claro que reconocía el coche que Naraku había conducido semanas antes. Sin embargo, no dijo una sola palabra y se montó. Él hizo lo mismo y metió la llave en el contacto pero no arrancó, no sabía a dónde iban.

- E- Esto… ¿Kagome?

- Quiero que me lleves a la casa de tus padres.

- - ¿Qué?

¿A la casa de sus padres? ¿Por qué quería ir a la casa de sus padres? No entendía.

- ¿A qué esperas?- lo retó.

- Pero, yo no…

- ¡Arranca!

Al ver ese despliegue de ira por parte de Kagome no se atrevió a discutir ni un poco más y arrancó el coche. Ir a la casa de sus padres, ver a sus padres y llevar a Kagome. Se debía de estar volviendo loco para aceptar hacerlo. ¿Por qué Kagome había aparecido de esa forma en su despacho? ¿Por qué ella quería ir a la casa de sus padres? ¿Acaso deseaba interrogarlos para comprobar si siempre fue un cerdo egoísta? Seguro que quería humillarlo y se lo merecía.

Se detuvo en un semáforo y vio a un par de niños, cruzando la calle cada uno de una mano de su padre. Se vio a sí mismo y a Sesshomaru de niños.

_Sesshomaru tenía diez años, él tenía ocho años. Salían en noche vieja a comprar los arándonos para el pavo. Iban ese día porque era cuando se vendían los productos de la huerta favorita de su madre. Eran los mejores de todo el pueblo. Mientras que ellos dos se tiraban bolas de nieve, su padre se peleaba por esos arándonos para su mujer. Pero ellos ya tenían los arándanos, los llevaba él mismo y volvían a casa._

_- Y bien, ¿qué propósitos tenéis para este año niños?_

_Sesshomaru fue el primero en contestar a la pregunta._

_- Yo quiero aprender a conducir._

_Su padre se río._

_- Aún eres muy pequeño Sesshomaru. No podrás conducir hasta los dieciocho. Tendrás que pedir algo más realista._

_- Pues entonces… mmm… -pensó- Quiero entrar en el equipo de fútbol del colegio como delantero._

_- Eso seguro que lo consigues. – se volvió hacia él- ¿Y tú, Inuyasha?_

_- Yo quiero estudiar mucho y sacar muy buenas notas para conseguir un buen trabajo y ganar mucho dinero._

_- El dinero no lo es todo, hijo._

Pero él lo olvidó por completo cuando lo tuvo en sus manos. Sus padres siempre le enseñaron que el calor de una familia que lo quisiera y apoyara en todo momento era lo más importante para un individuo, pero él no lo entendió. Cuando empezó a ganar cantidades inmensas de dinero, lo quiso todo para él, y olvidó de lo que era realmente importante. Llevaba vinos carísimos a su casa por navidad, pero desdeñaba los abrazos de su madre y los consejos de su padre. Hizo absolutamente todo mal.

El semáforo cambió de color otra vez y volvió a arrancar. Pasaron por delante de una tienda de confecciones y no pudo evitar ver a su madre cosiendo delante de la chimenea.

_Por navidad siempre se sentaban alrededor de su madre mientras ella terminaba de rematar sus calcetines para Santa Claus. Cada hermano le indicaba cómo quería las letras de su calcetín y después los colgaban juntos. _

_- Niños, este año Santa Claus no va a poder traer muchos regalos._

_- ¿Por qué mamá?- preguntó él._

_- ¿Nos hemos portado mal, mamá?- preguntó Sesshomaru._

_- No, mis niños._

_Su madre se arrodilló junto a ellos y les dio un gran abrazo maternal._

_- Santa Claus tiene que repartir regalos para los niños pobres, menos afortunados que nosotros. Por eso este año va a hacer menos regalos a los que podemos vivir en mejores condiciones. Nosotros tenemos un hogar, comida y lo más importante, los unos a los otros._

_Les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno de sus hijos. _

_- Pero os prometo que otro año será diferente._

_- ¿Por qué será diferente?- insistió él- Los niños pobres tendrán más dinero…_

_- No lo sé, Inuyasha. – le revolvió el pelo- Sólo sé que este año nos ha tocado a nosotros pero otro año les tocará a otros. Santa Claus no va a dejar siempre con menos regalos a los mismos.- le sonrió- Lo qué sí que tendremos será bienes invisibles._

_- ¿Qué es eso, mamá?- preguntó Sesshomaru en esa ocasión._

_- No se pueden ver pero aquellos que los tenemos somos muy afortunados. Amor, amistad, cariño, felicidad… Somos afortunados de tener todo eso._

_Su madre los abrazó a los dos con lágrimas en los ojos que ellos no supieron interpretar. _

Años más tarde descubrió que en esas navidades habían despedido a su padre. Su madre tenía la esperanza de que lograra encontrar algún otro trabajo ya que ella no podía mantenerlos con su taller de costura aunque trabajara veinticuatro horas diarias. Su padre encontraría trabajo dos meses más tarde afortunadamente.

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso pero muy inspirador para él. Un recuerdo navideño tras otro asaltó su memoria y para cuando llegaron al pueblo no podría sentirse más nostálgico. El pueblo en el que se crió debía ser la ciudad de la navidad de Santa Claus. Nunca había visto algo tan entrañable y acogedor en toda su vida. Y siempre fue así, desde que podía recordar. Igual por eso le gustaba tanto a sus padres.

Condujo en zigzag por las calles y fue girando y buscando indicaciones en las carreteras nuevas hasta encontrar el barrio residencial en el que se crió. Aparcó frente a la casita de sus padres y la contempló asombrado. No había decoración navideña. ¿Cómo era posible? Su padre ponía los adornos un mes antes.

- Vamos.

- ¡Espera!

Kagome salió del coche la primera y él la siguió. No sabía si era capaz de entrar en esa casa, era todo muy violento. Sin embargo, Kagome avanzaba sin ningún temor hacia la puerta y él la siguió corriendo azorado. ¿Qué demonios se proponía Kagome?

Ella tocó el timbre antes de que pudiera impedírselo y la puerta no tardó en abrirse. Se encontró frente a frente con su hermano mayor y los dos se contemplaron el uno al otro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sesshomaru no había cambiado nada en absoluto. Misma melena plateada lacea recogida en una coleta. Mismos ojos dorados escépticos y orgullosos. Misma sonrisa prepotente. Y pensar que eran prácticamente idénticos.

- Llegas tarde. – le dijo.

- Se me fue el santo al cielo trabajando.- se disculpó.

- El retraso es de tres navidades y dos Noche viejas, ¿lo sabías?

Bien, le guardaba rencor. No era nada nuevo entre ellos. Desde que eran unos niños siempre buscaron cualquier excusa para iniciar una pelea. Esta vez, Sesshomaru tenía razón.

- ¿No entras a ver a papá y a mamá?- lo retó- Te va a caer una buena.

Se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Sus padres estaban ahí adentro, estarían enfadados con él. Kagome no le dejó pensárselo. Lo empujó al interior y su hermano cerró la puerta a espalda de los dos para evitar que se escaparan. Antes de que pudiera moverse su padre apareció.

- ¿Quién ha llamado a la… - se detuvo al verlo- puerta?

Notaba a su padre más envejecido, más cansado. No se movió del sitio y se quedó mirándolo durante unos largos minutos. Él no sabía si decir algo, si moverse... No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Su padre hizo por él. Se encontró entre sus brazos antes de que se le ocurriera algo que decir y sintió ganas de llorar que logró reprimir difícilmente.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó- ¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?

Su padre enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos y apoyó su frente contra la de él.

- Por un momento creímos que estabas muerto…

- Lo siento…

Era lo único que podía decir.

- ¡Tienes que ver a tu madre!

Dicho y hecho. Su padre lo agarró, tiró de él y lo empujó hacia el salón. Su madre no parecía ella misma. Estaba sentada en su viejo sillón, pero en vez de estar posicionada frente a la chimenea, estaba en una esquina. Su madre estaba encogida, envuelta en una manta confeccionada por ella misma en la que solían envolverse juntos cuando era pequeño. Su mirada estaba perdida en la alfombra, como si estuviera analizando cada dibujo del estampado, cada forma.

- ¿Mamá?

Ella desvió su mirada de la alfombra esperando ver a su hijo mayor pero se encontró a Inuyasha en su lugar. Lo miró sin comprender al principio. Tenía ya tan asumido que no volvería a ver jamás a su hijo menor que tuvo el pensamiento de que a quien en verdad contemplaba era a Sesshomaru. Decepcionada volvió su mirada hacia la alfombra pero esta vez, Inuyasha no iba a abandonarla. La volvió a llamar y se movió para acercarse.

En esa segunda ocasión, Izayoi no apartó la mirada de la alfombra. Sólo sus pies entorpeciendo su visión, lograron volver a hacerla entrar en la realidad. Inuyasha se arrodilló, colocó sus manos sobre las de ella y las calentó con amoroso cuidado. Su madre estaba helada y ella era un ser tan cálido. Izayoi volvió a mirarlo sin entender. En esos dos años había soñado demasiadas veces con la vuelta de su hijo, había imaginado demasiadas veces que él entraba por la puerta. Había creído falsamente encontrarlo. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que ésa era la mirada de su hijo y de que esas manos cálidas eran aquéllas que tantas veces ella había calentado cuando era un niño.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Sí, mamá. – se llevó su mano a su rostro para sentirla contra su piel- Soy Inuyasha.

Izayoi se tiró encima de su hijo. Inuyasha la agarró y se levantó dando vueltas con ella entre sus brazos. Como se arrepentía de no haber vuelto antes a su casa.

- Lamento todo lo que te he hecho pasar, mamá.

- No importa, no importa… - ella enmarcó su rostro entre sus manos- Lo importante es que has vuelto, mi cielo.

Dejó los pies de su madre sobre el suelo una vez más y permitió que ella lo inspeccionara entero tal y como lo haría una madre.

- Estás muy delgado. ¿no has estado comiendo bien?

- Eh, bueno…

Decirle a su madre que estuvo vagabundeando durante los dos últimos años no era una opción.

- No vuelvas a dejarme nunca. Quiero que me llames cada semana y que vengas a verme al menos una vez al mes.

Su madre volvió a abrazarlo y él sonrió por su entusiasmo.

- Tenías razón, mamá. – musitó en su oído- Los bienes invisibles son los mejores regalos. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido ver antes.

Ella se rió contra su hombro y le dio un apretón que bien podría haberlo dejado sin respiración. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su madre tuviera tanta fuerza. Su padre se unió al abrazo y su hermano le dio la mano fraternalmente.

- Inuyasha ha vuelto y no tengo nada preparado. – su madre se puso seria- Inu No, sal ahora mismo a comprar un pavo.

- ¿Ahora?- se quejó su padre- Izayoi no creo que haya más…

- ¡Pues cázalo si hace falta!

Su padre gimió disgustado por tener que salir y mientras se iba a recoger la gabardina, sonó el timbre. Sesshomaru fue a abrir y él lo siguió con la mirada, reencontrándose con Kagome. Ella estaba allí, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Por qué lo llevó a su casa?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- le preguntó.

- Me lo dijo un pajarito.

- ¿Un pajarito?- preguntó sin entender- ¿Qué pajarito?

- Yo.

Miroku apareció por la puerta y entonces entendió todo.

- Sabía que ella sería la única capaz de convencerte para que vinieras. Hice trampas. – le guiñó un ojo- Y he traído el pavo.

Levantó una bolsa con un bulto enorme y su padre soltó la gabardina suspirando de puro alivio al ver aquel enorme y hermoso pavo.

- ¿Lo harás con salsa de arándanos, mamá?- le preguntó a su madre.

- Claro que sí. – sonrió- Inu No, ve a comprar arándanos.

- ¡No vais a parar hasta echarme de casa!

Inu No se puso la gabardina y salió de la casa. Izayoi agarró a sus dos hijos para arrastrarlos hacia la cocina y cocinar juntos. Miroku los siguió sonriente y Kagome se echó atrás dispuesta a marcharse. Acordándose de la mujer, Izayoi giró la cabeza y se volvió rápidamente para tirar de Inuyasha y susurrarle al oído.

- No dejes que se vaya, es una buena chica. Invítala a cenar.

Se detuvo y se volvió hacia Kagome. Ella se marchaba.

- ¡Espera, Kagome!

Kagome se volvió justo cuando su madre, su hermano y Miroku desaparecían por la puerta de la cocina. Ahora bien, estaba completamente seguro de que los tres tenían la oreja pegada a la puerta para enterarse de todo lo que sucedía.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Qué ganas tú con esto?

Ella suspiró como si le costara darle una respuesta.

- Verás, Myoga habló conmigo ayer, antes de marcharme. Intentó convencerme de que habías cambiado mucho…

¡Bendito Myoga!

- ¿Funcionó?- preguntó esperanzado.

- No, hasta hoy, hasta que te vi con tus padres. Te traje porque Miroku me encontró y me pidió ayuda. En un principio pensé en hacerle el favor a tus padres, no a ti. Tienes un amigo mucho mejor de lo que mereces.

Eso era verdad.

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?- inquirió.

- Marcharme, supongo.- se encogió de hombros.

- Quédate a cenar, sé que no tienes otro plan.

Ella agachó la cabeza dubitativa y él aprovechó el momento para romper la distancia entre los dos de dos grandes zancadas y situarse bien cerca. Kagome alzó la cabeza al percatarse de su cercanía y lo observó con los ojos brillantes por unas lágrimas que estaba reteniendo. Le había hecho tanto daño. Aún así, se negaba a renunciar a ella.

- Renunciaré a la empresa. No la quiero sin ti.

Kagome lo observó sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Inuyasha estaba dispuesto a renunciar a toda su inmensa y recién recuperada fortuna sólo por ella? Era lo más romántico que un hombre había hecho nunca por ella, pero totalmente innecesario. Al principio estaba muy enfadada, pero después de hablar con Myoga y una noche entera reflexionando decidió perdonarlo. Naraku se merecía lo que acababa de sucederle y nadie ejercería mejor que el renovado Inuyasha de director de la empresa. Verlo con su familia, la había llevado más allá del perdón.

- No quiero que renuncies a nada, Inuyasha. La empresa es tuya, cuida de ella y ayuda a muchas personas.

- Entonces, no acepto tu dimisión. – sacó la carta que ella misma le entregó el día anterior del bolsillo de su americana y la hizo pedazos ante su mirada incrédula- Te quiero el lunes en el trabajo.

Y allí estaría sin falta. No le importaba nada que no fuera permanecer cerca de aquel hombre. No podía dejar de amarlo.

- Te amo, Kagome. Te amo desde el día en que me tiraste un billete de veinte dólares y te amaré hasta que me muera y más allá.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decírmelo, idiota?- le regañó- ¡Yo también te amo!

Y en menos de un segundo, los dos estaban abrazados besándose. Al siguiente segundo, su madre, su hermano y Miroku se tiraban sobre ellos preguntando por la boda. Había cosas que en ninguna familia cambiaban y una de ellas era los familiares y amigos cotillas que no sabían disimular. Ellos se cogieron de la mano y se dejaron fotografiar mientras se besaban bajo la ramita de muérdago que la madre de Inuyasha puso sobre ellos.

FIN


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo: **

Un año después, volvían a reunirse en casa de los padres de Inuyasha para celebrar una vez más la Noche vieja.

El asunto de la empresa había quedado al fin resuelto. Inuyasha había recuperado todas sus propiedades y el control completo de su marca. Había buscado a muchos empleados que trabajaron para él para ofrecerles volver si lo deseaban y habían cambiado mucho sus hábitos directivos. Ya no se pasaba trabajando desde primera hora de la mañana hasta última hora de la noche, ni se llevaba el trabajo a casa. Había aprendido a delegar. Conocía los nombres de sus empleados y sabía cosas de su vida, preguntaba por sus hijos.

Respecto a Naraku Tatewaki, sólo podía decir que al fin tenía justamente lo que se merecía. Ahora bien, no descartaba que él también pudiera reformarse y decidió darle una oportunidad como empleado de su empresa. Seguía siendo presidiario, por supuesto. Aquel trabajo le serviría para ganarse su libertad condicional si él daba un buen informe y sólo lo haría si veía un cambio positivo en él.

Su vida privada era la mejor parte. Kagome volvió a trabajar el lunes y el resto de los días como la mejor directora de publicidad y marketing que nunca había tenido. Y estaba muy seguro de lo que decía. Se casaron tan pronto como pudieron en marzo y un mes después fueron bendecidos con la noticia de que serían padres. Tuvieron que suspender su viaje a Somalia, pero le prometió a Kagome que lo harían en cuanto el niño fuera lo bastante grande. Él tampoco quería perderse la oportunidad de ir a ayudar en persona a aquellos niños menos afortunados. Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era repartir regalos disfrazado de Papá Noel en la puerta de su empresa. Kagome le sacó millones de fotografías vestida de una Mamá Noel muy embarazada. Los niños creían que Santa Claus iba a tener hijos.

En ese momento él estaba terminando de poner la mesa con su padre y su hermano mientras que Kagome sazonaba el pavo con su madre. La novia de Sesshomaru, la primera novia que él traía a la casa, una encantadora mujer llamada Kagura, estaba también con su madre y con Kagome.

- Deja que te ayude con eso.

Corrió a ayudar a Kagome con la fuente del pavo y la dejó en el centro de la mesa.

- Inuyasha, estoy embarazada, no terminal.

- Lo sé, pero no es bueno que cargues tanto peso en tu estado.

La observó fascinado por su belleza. Cada día que pasaba la veía aún más hermosa y le sentaba muy bien el embarazo. No se veía gorda sino que encantadora e irresistible.

Se sentaron a la mesa a cenar, pero mientras su madre estaba bendiciendo la mesa, Kagome le dio un fuerte apretón de mano. Él abrió un ojo y la contempló de refilón. Fruncía el ceño y apretaba los dientes. ¿Qué le sucedía?

- ¿Kagome?- susurró la pregunta.

- Creo que he roto aguas… - no reaccionó- ¡Ya viene!

Todo fue muy rápido. Cogió el coche y salió corriendo con Kagome hacia el hospital. Tenían la maleta preparada por si acaso desde hacía ya un par de semanas. Mientras conducía, inducía a Kagome a realizar los ejercicios respiratorios que practicaron en los cursillos y a cada quejido de ella, él aumentaba la velocidad.

Una vez que llegaron tuvieron que esperar hasta que Kagome hubiera dilatado lo suficiente. Comieron el pavo que su madre les apartó en un tiempo record antes de que se fueran y tuvieron que convencer cada uno a sus familias de que no era necesario que se perdieran las campanadas de año nuevo para ir al hospital. Ellos encendieron la televisión con la intención de verlas allí tomando unas uvas que le dieron unas enfermeras, pero Kagome se puso de parto apenas veinte minutos antes de las campanadas. Él estuvo dando vueltas por el pasillo hasta que al fin lo llamaron.

Tuvieron un hijo que midió cincuenta centímetros y pesó tres kilos y seiscientos gramos. Un niño precioso de cabellera plateada y piel sonrosada. Kagome lo sostuvo entre sus brazos con amoroso cuidado cuando volvieron a llevarla a la habitación.

- Eres el primer niño del año, mi amor. – le besó una pequeña manita- ¿Sabes lo especial que eres?

Inuyasha se inclinó y dio suaves besos en el rostro de su hijo y de su esposa.

- ¿Por qué no lo coges?

Obedeció encantado a la sugerencia. Cogió al bebé entre sus brazos y lo meció suavemente sin estar muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo?- le preguntó.

- ¿Qué te parece Seika?

La sugerencia de Kagome le causó un ataque de risa pero cuando miró a su hijo, se dio cuenta de que no era tan descabellado.

- La verdad es que tiene cara de Seika…

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Te lo dije!

- Tendremos que contarle la historia de su nombre cuando sea mayor.

Sí, le contaría la historia de una dama, un vagabundo y un billete de veinte dólares.


End file.
